Bruma
by QuimerAnime
Summary: El cuarto, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, logró eliminar a los demonios dando muestras de su indiscutible poderío, casi acabando con su vida en el intento. Pero al fin y al cabo lo logró, ¿cierto? naruhina principalmente. Leve sasusaku y saiino.
1. Capítulo 1Invocación

Capítulo 1-Invocación

-¡Vamos! Inténtenlo otra vez! ¡QUE ARDA LA LLAMA DE SU JUVENTUD!

-¡SÍ! ¡QUÉ ARDA!-Repitió el joven de cejas abundantes, mientras jugaba con su capa de color verde oscuro brillante.

-¡Tsk, urusei!-Se quejaba con pesadez el Uchiha menor. Le dirigió una mirada con actitud cansina a su mejor amigo, que consideraba otro hermano.-Estos dos no pueden ser más extravagantes...-Murmuró por lo bajo para que sólo su compañero pudiera eschucharlo.-Son incluso más ruidosos que tú. Y eso ya es decir...

-¡Aaaaah!-Chilló de manera mucho menos discreta que su amigo.-¡Guy-sensei, yo NO voy a hacer es0!-Aseguró con cara de mal humor, mientras observaba cómo su compañero de clase y su maestro hacían lo que ellos denominaban como ``pose Nice Guy´´. Señalándolos con el dedo índice, incriminatorio.

-No he dicho nada...-Suspiró el azabache.

-¡PERO, NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!-Gritaron los dos llorando de manera infantil.

-¡Y tú Sasuke-baka!-Hizo una pausa en la que llenó de aire sus pulmones.-¡CÁLLATE!

-¿Quien me mandará a hablar?-No logro decidirme...-Terminó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Son muy malos con nosotros!

-Cállense. Igualmente... tenemos algo pendiente ¿cierto? Naruto...

-Sí...-Asintió. Compartió una mirada de complicidad con su amigo y luego se dieron media vuelta.

-¿¡Eh, a dónde van!?

-Eh, esto....-Dudó, aparentemente nervioso el rubio.

-Vamos a entrenar como personas normales.-Terminó el otro.

-Son malvados Guy-sensei...

-¡Qué razón tienes Lee! Qué razón tienes...-Su mentor de turno no sospechó nada. No era la primera vez que ellos los criticaban o insultaban. De hecho, eran los que más aguante poseían a la hora de cumplir con sus exigencias. Desde luego, Lee, Naruto y Sasuke, eran yacimientos enteros piedras preciosas, sin explotar.

******************************************************************************

-Kyuby - Sharingan.-Repetían una y otra vez incansablemente los dos chicos con los ojos cerrados. El oscuro sótano en el que se encontraban, expandía el eco de sus voces que derrochaban un intencionado deje satánico, rebotando sobre las rústicas y toscas paredes de piedra. Las antorchas encendidas, repartidas por la habitación, reflejaban amarillentas sombras confusas sobre sus cuerpos, cubiertos con largas capas negras. Su piel, más pálida de lo habitual por las largas horas dentro de aquel tétrico y oscuro ambiente, les daba un aire enfermizo y debilitado a sus fuertes, robustos y jóvenes cuerpos.

Fuera de la cabaña derruida, entre la vegetación, no había un solo atisbo de vida, contrarrestando a la normalmente alegre y activa fauna que ocupaba aquellos lugares. Los animales, siguiendo sus sabios impulsos, habían huido de allí.

Dejaron de susurrar su demoníaca letanía. El extraño símbolo que habían trazado en el suelo mugriento, comenzó a brillar. Un color rojo intenso como la sangre bañó toda la habitación. Luego, unos retazos de negro se mezclaron con el carmín, oscureciéndolo. Ellos sonrieron. Era justo lo que estaban buscando.

-Kyuby...-Llamó uno de los dos jóvenes encapuchados. La energía rojiza se movió hacia él, extendiendo sus tentáculos ardientes, y comenzando a envolverlo en un lento y mortal abrazo.

-Sharingan...-Alzó la voz el otro y aquellos brazos escurridizos lo engulleron por igual.

Ambos libraban una ardua batalla en su interior. Una lucha por el dominio. Debían ganar a aquellos espantosos demonios que aterrorizaban a su aldea.

La calma de sus cuerpos era aparente, excepto por cortos y ocasionales espasmos que les recorrían. Su frente perlada de sudor, sus puños apretados y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, eran los únicos que evidenciaban el gran esfuerzo que estaban realizando.

Por un momento estuvieron eufóricos, pensando haber ganado la guerra. Pero su alegría fue rápidamente sustituida por terror cuando sintieron a esos poderosos monstruos apoderándose de sus almas, corrompiéndolas. Internándose hasta en el más profundo e íntimo recoveco de sus mentes.

Gritaron desesperados intentando escapar del maligno sopor que les envolvía. Pero de sus secas gargantas no escapó más que un desesperado y sordo suspiro de socorro. Se miraron en busca de la ayuda del otro, pero ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarles y la mirada se les nubló antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco, ya sin el control de sus cuerpos. Antes de desmayarse, profirieron un grito de auxilio que resonó por el espeso bosque. Sus voces eran una mezcla de la suya propia y de la grave y profunda de sus forzados huéspedes

Todos los animales en millas a la redonda, habían huido al sentir aquellas poderosas presencias. Pero los árboles, anclados al suelo, murieron como siempre, agonizando en silencio.

* ******************************************************************************

-¡Zeit!-Gritó , terminando así su hechizo, una alta y varonil figura a los demonios que se cebaban con los jóvenes. Tenía un brazo extendido hacia ellos. La palma de su mano emitía un suave brillo, mientras un complejo dibujo se formaba en ella, aumentando el claro y prístino resplandor que emanaba.-¡Zeit!-Repitió volcando en ese hechizo toda su energía restante para librarse de ellos. Ambas fieras se desvanecieron en el interior de sus sellos con una diabólica sonrisa.

Su cuerpo le traicionó y le hizo caer al suelo por el agotamiento, respirando con dificultad. Pero cuando su estudiante fue a socorrerle, extendió un brazo impidiéndole el paso e indicándole que no requería su ayuda. El hombre, alto y rubio, se acercó rápidamente a los dos chicos y descubrió sus rostros, preocupado. Las imágenes bailaban a su alrededor, haciéndolo todo más confuso. Él se esforzaba por no desmayarse, pestañeando con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado, para despejarse.

-Debemos llevarlos a la aldea ¡rápido!-Ordenó con voz jadeante. Todos los demás que se encontraban a su espalda, se adelantaron y recogieron a los dos jóvenes inconscientes del suelo.-Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, llévenlos con Jiraya y Tsunade-sama, ellos sabrán que hacer.

-Entendido.-Respondió uno de los magos maestros, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto con sus demás compañeros.

El hombre rubio se quedó solo en el cavernoso sótano. Frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente, intentando sobrellevar lo ocurrido. Subió por los restos de la precaria escalera de madera podrida que aún insistían en mantenerse en pie, incluso con paso implacable de los años.

Al llegar a lo que quedaba de la estancia superior, cerró los ojos y se concentró. No percibió ningún tipo de energía.-``Lo que esperaba.´´ -Se dijo. Sonrió con amargura. Los chicos lo habían conseguido, ¡eran realmente increíbles! pero, ¿a qué precio?

Salió de aquella oscura casa derruida y la miró con rabia. Pronunció con impotencia un sencillo conjuro que terminó de demolerla. No quería que quedara nada en pie que pudiera recordar ese fatídico día. Paseó la vista sombría por los alrededores y se lamentó ante el funesto espectáculo. El paisaje estaba desolado en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Toda la vegetación, quemada, muerta o podrida por exposición a una simple ráfaga de la energía que desprendían aquellos demonios. El sol del crepúsculo caía por detrás de los árboles aún con vida que se vislumbraban al horizonte. La relativa oscuridad caía pesada sobre los ennegrecidos troncos, que reflejaban sombras siniestras en el suelo.

Caminó lento y cansado por aquel cementerio vegetal. Sus pies, arrastrándose por el suelo chamuscado, chocaron con el pequeño cuerpo inerte de una joven ardilla. Tomó el peludo, marrón y diminuto cuerpecillo en las manos y lo miró con aprehensión. Pequeño e incauto animal que, por alguna razón desconocida, se había acercado a esa cabaña nuevamente.

Dio unos pasos más y se agachó torpemente, casi cayendo al suelo. No le convenía gastar más energía de lo necesario, así que, con las manos, cavó un pequeño agujero junto a un árbol que dejaba caer sus podridas bellotas. Enterró a la ardilla y se quedó varios minutos en silencio, lamentando su pérdida. Tal vez para mucha gente fuera simplemente un animal más, pero no para él. Él adoraba cada centímetro cuadrado de ese bosque y a todas las criaturas que lo habitaban. Una vez que tu mente entraba en contacto con la de un animal, era imposible no verlo como un congénere y no simplemente como una bestia inferior. -Muy al contrario de lo que la gente creía, la mentalidad de esos seres era mucho más compleja, pura e inocente que la suya.-

Luego, al igual que su aprendiz, desapareció con una rápida palabra, como si nunca hubiera estado realmente allí.

Apenas un segundo después, se encontraba caminando por la calle principal de su bulliciosa villa. Todos le saludaban con gentileza, y el respondía con un elegante cabeceo o con una sonrisa forzada que lograba engañar a los transeúntes. Afortunadamente, habían bloqueado la zona a tiempo y ninguna otra persona había percibido la potencialmente devastadora energía de los demonios. Al menos podía alegrarse de que, por el momento, nadie excepto la gente pertinente, estaba enterada de la situación. Había hecho bien su trabajo.

La angustia le oprimía la boca del estómago, pero era el Hokage. Por ende, debía mantener la calma y liderar con cabeza fría, para poder salir adelante.

La sombra de la alta torre que era su lugar de trabajo, oscureció su camino y, en ese momento, todo su teatro se desmoronó. Sintiendo que la piernas se le doblaban por el cansancio y al borde de un desmayo, salió corriendo por los amplios pasillos de baldosas verdes. La preocupación pudo que sentía era mayor que cualquier cansancio.

********************************************************************************

Tragó saliva. Sentía la boca áspera y reseca, mientras esperaba con ansiedad la noticia. Lo embargaba la impotencia. Al ser el gran sabio, jefe y dirigente de una complicada y próspera aldea, estaba acostumbrado a la presión y a las preocupaciones. Pero nunca había sufrido un suceso tan grave a nivel personal. Sus párpados caían, deseosos de darles descanso a sus cansados ojos. Sellar a los demonios por muy debilitados que los muchachos los hubieran dejado, fue para él un trabajo extenuante y sumamente agotador.

Suspiró con pesadez y cansancio, mirando al suelo, desesperado. La incertidumbre estaba haciendo mella en él.

Una cálida mano entrelazó la suya, dándole algo de alegría y tranquilidad. No necesitaba mirar para saber de quién había provenido ese agradable gesto, pero aún así, lo hizo. Justo lo que esperaba: su esposa. Le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado bastante forzada para tranquilizarla. Su mujer se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. Un abrazo que él, rápidamente y con placer, correspondió.

La calidez de los brazos de la mujer a la que amaba, acariciar sus largos y sedosos cabellos anaranjados, perderse en sus ojos y besar la boca que le enloquecía. Junto a una contribución de su hijo, claro está, que era la alegría de sus vidas. Era lo único que le permitía soportar toda la tensión y los momentos difíciles que su trabajo conllevaba. ¡Y su hijo quería ser Hokage! Sin duda lo lograría, tenía aplomo, fuerza, constancia y voluntad. Pero como no encontrara una buena compañera que fuera la voz de la razón reinante en su cabeza, no habría forma de que abarcara con todo. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Estar con alguien a la que tienes tanta fe como para dejarle dirigir el destino de tu aldea y de tí mismo, era indispensable para ese trabajo. Ninguna persona por muchas dotes de liderazgo que tenga, puede encargarse de todo solo y en todo momento. Además, estaba hablando de su hijo. El no era precisamente un chico muy diplomático e intelectual.

La pareja que tenían frente a ellos, estaba en las mismas condiciones. Era normal, su hijo menor era uno de los que se encontraba en tan peligrosa e incierta situación.

Los padres intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas de consuelo, pero eso no les tranquilizaba. Los nervios y la preocupación los estaban carcomiendo.

Esa tarde, la ilustre Konoha sufrió una gran pérdida. Dos de sus más prometedores, queridos y conocidos muchachos, fueron atacados por los peligrosos demonios que habían estado acosando a la villa, desde hacía meses atrás. El cuarto, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namizake, logró eliminarlos dando muestras de su indiscutible poderío, casi acabando con su vida en el intento. Pero al fin y al cabo lo logró, ¿cierto?


	2. Capítulo 2Sufrir las consecuencias

Capítulo 2- Sufrir las consecuencias

-Me van a matar...-Murmuraba triste y desesperado el jefe de la aldea, encerrado en su gran oficina.

-¡Vamos Minato! No te culpabilices-Le tranquilizaba su maestro con una gran sonrisa.-. ¡A los que matarán son a tu hijo y al Uchiha!-Reía estruendosamente.

-Tienes razón.-Continuó, golpeando su rostro contra la tabla de madera del escritorio.

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¿No ves que soy Jiraya, el gran archimago de Konoha?-Se vanagloriaba el hombre de cabello blanco y rebelde.

-Los neifen son criaturas de los árboles, gente pacífica, no me harán nada. Pero los elfos son sus aliados y ellos no dudarán a la hora de rebanarme el cuello-Hizo una pequeña pausa, sólo para soltar un suspiro desesperanzado.-. O incluso sus animales, ellos podrían comerme con facilidad y sin remordimientos. Son especiales, su cerebro está tan desarrollado como el de un humano, ¿sabes?-Jiraya frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que su estudiante no hacía el más mínimo caso a lo que le decía. Estaba encerrado en su mundo de fúnebres fantasías. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiera que le estaba hablando.

Después de lamentarse y compadecerse un rato más, el mundo real volvió a recibir al brillante y centrado Namizake de siempre. Adoptando una actitud seria y solemne, prestó por fin atención a su acompañante.

-Sensei, ¿cómo están Naruto y Sasuke?

-Ya te lo dijimos.-Repitió con tono cansado.-Están bieeeeeeen...

-Te conozco a ti y a Tsunade demasiado bien-Clavó su mirada en él, con actitud lóbrega.-. Sé que no me dijeron TODA la verdad.-El archimago se puso tenso y sonrió nerviosamente.¿Por qué su estudiante tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente listo? En ocasiones lo prefería más corto de miras y atolondrado, como su hijo.

-Minato, verás. Con el hechizo que lanzaste, sellaste a los demonios-El de hermosos ojos azules asintió, eso ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, decidió seguir callado y prestar atención. Por el tono de voz que usó su mentor, sabía que a continuación vendría el tan temido pero.-. Pero,-Se permitió una sonrisa corta, ¡qué bien lo conocía!,- el problema es que ya se habían adentrado demasiado en su mente y alma, y-Pareció dudar, como si sopesara si contarlo era lo correcto-ahora están sellados en su interior.-Pronunció cada sílaba lenta y pesadamente. Las palabras cayeron como pesas sobre su pupilo. Aquella declaración le abrió las puertas de la cruel en injusta realidad.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?-Preguntó con voz trémula y ensombrecida.

-Cuando llegara el momento.-Respondió muy seguro de su decisión.

-¡Maldita sea, Jiraya!-Saltó del sillón en el que estaba acomodado y le pegó un fuerte golpe a la mesa que tenía delante, haciendo que volaran todos los papeles importantes que reposaban sobre ella.-Confío en tu buen criterio, pero, para ti, ¿cuál hubiera sido el momento adecuado?

-Ambos están aún durmiendo porque luchan interiormente-Miró a su alumno con seriedad y su voz no tembló al hablar.-. Dos esencias no pueden convivir utilizando el mismo cuerpo, mente y alma. Cuando despierten, será porque una de las dos partes predomina sobre la otra y la restante se encuentra profundamente aislada. Sólo entonces.-El hombre rubio iba a combatir con fiereza ese argumento, pero justo en ese instante, una imponente mujer de apariencia joven, irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Han despertado!-Informó. Estaba jadeante, como si hubiera cruzado corriendo un buen camino. Los dos se miraron incrédulos.

-¿Co..-Tragó saliva.-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó el Yondaime, temiendo enormemente una respuesta negativa. La mujer solo sonrió, aquello era todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices. Después de un largo y desesperante día y medio lleno de incertidumbre, la agonía de la espera al fin se había acabado. Y de la mejor forma posible. Los tres se pusieron en marcha rápidamente.-Por favor, avisen a los Uchiha.-Pidió, a lo que los archimagos asintieron y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo en una nube de humo.

********************************************************************************

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!-Llamó agitadamente a los dos chicos.

-¡Papá!-Se alegró uno de los dos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el Hokage fue corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos fuertemente y con efusividad. A continuación, Kushina, y los padres del joven azabache, repitieron el proceso.

-¿¡Cómo se les ocurre hacer una barbaridad como esa?-Bramó Fugaku Uchiha.

-Bueno, es que nosotros queríamos liberar a la aldea de esos demonios.-Intentaban defenderse inútilmente ante la comprensiva furia de sus padres.

-Y ese hecho les honra, pero, ¿por qué no le dejaron esa tarea a alguien más experimentado?-Ellos callaron, no tenían una respuesta para eso.

Aunque el rubio abrió la boca e hizo amago de contestar, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pelinegro le propinó un buen codazo en las costillas. Aquello le provocó un dolor punzante y agudo, y que se le quitaran todas las ganas de responder a la pregunta de su madre.

-¿¡Por qué has echo eso, Sasuke-teme!?-Se quejó lloriqueando, mientras se frotaba la zona de su pecho que había quedado amoratada después del impacto.

-Tsk, porque estoy seguro de que ibas a decir una estupidez, urusei.

Pasaron un rato más entre regaños por su imprudencia y preocupaciones. Aunque el enojo de sus padres era palpable, la alegría de que se encontraran bien después de todo, aplacaba algo su furia.

El ambiente era siempre amenizado por las bromas de los rubios, que conseguían sonoras carcajadas. E incluso arrancaba sonrisas de medio lado a los hombres de la familia Uchiha.

-¡Chicos!-Escucharon una voz masculina que los llamaba, aliviada. Giraron su cabeza al tiempo hasta la puerta y pudieron ver a un desastrado joven de largo cabello negro recogido en una cola.-Acabo de llegar de una misión, vine lo más rápido que pude en cuanto me enteré.-Su capa de viaje, normalmente de un color rojo vino brillante, estaba hecha jirones y llena del polvo de los caminos y de pequeñas ramas y hojas de arbustos. Su ropa y su cuerpo estaban mugrientos y en sus ojos se denotaba el cansancio. Pero, esto no aplacaba su belleza natural, y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

-¡Ni-san!-Alcanzó a pronunciar Sasuke antes de que un puño veloz atacara su cabeza y la de su mejor amigo. Ambos profirieron un quejido de dolor y se frotaron el chichón que les había salido al instante. El Uchiha se acercó a ellos con una radiante sonrisa y les dio a ambos un pequeño y corto toque en la frente con el dedo índice y el corazón.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pega?-Lloró infantilmente el rubio mago aprendiz.

-Porque eres idiota.-Escucharon dos voces desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, caminaron hacia los muchachos. Ella se acercó corriendo y estrujó a los convalecientes contra su agraciado busto. Él, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su compañera, les revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-¡Vaya, gracias. Ero-senin, Tsunade-ba-chan! Muy amable por su parte, sobre todo viniendo de mis padrinos.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Rugieron los dos a la vez.

-¡Pero si tú eres un pervertido y tú una vieja!-Rebatió consiguiendo enojarlos aún más.- No intenten negarlo,¡acéptenlo de una vez!, todo el mundo lo sabe.-El joven se libró de la paliza que por supuesto iba a recibir, únicamente gracias al apoyo de todos los presentes. Sobre todo del hombre de ojos azules por la genial y oportuna reacción de taparle la boca a su hijo para que no salieran más estupideces. Y a la gran ocurrencia de Itachi de llevarlos a comer.

Los tres más jóvenes salieron de la pequeña sala del hospital. En el pasillo, los chicos cojearon lentamente hasta el comedor de esa planta.

-Idiota.-Lo insultaron los dos jóvenes de pelo negro. El tercero los miró malhumorado.

-Hmph.-Masculló el rubio, luchando contra una burlona sonrisa que arruinaría su falso enfado. El mayor de los Uchiha soltó fuertes carcajadas durante un buen rato, cambiando de bando súbitamente.

-Igualito a Sasuke-chan...-Logró decir entre risas. El Namizake se unió a él.

-¡No, el teme es más amargado!

-¡Tsk!-Fue lo único que rebatió el Uchiha menor.

Mientras comían -o más bien, intentaban comer- fueron continuamente interrumpidos por cientos de personas que los visitaron para asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que la salud de los chicos era estable. Ambos eran muy famosos y queridos en la ciudad. El de pelo y ojos negros por ser un galán superdotado. Y el rubio de ojos azules por su audacia y competitividad. -Y por supuesto por ser hijo de quien era.-

El gran sabio aprovechó el momento en el que se quedó con los padres de su ``sobrino´´ a solas, para revelar la verdad de lo ocurrido, con ayuda de los archimagos. Todos tuvieron la misma reacción de pánico que él. Incluso el impasible Fugaku dejó escapar un deje de dolor, miedo y preocupación de sus pétreas facciones.

Temblando, se reunieron con sus sonrientes hijos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, las exclamaciones de terror y las miradas sombrías, que sus cuerpos rogaban por dejar escapar.

******************************************************************************

Aquí está! Lo prometido es deuda! Aunque sólo sea para ustedes dos!

Perdón perdón y perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero estaba esperando para ver si lo leía un poquito más de gente. u_uU

Bueno, espero que les guste el capi, se los dejo. Con mucho amor: An-chan

n_n


	3. Capítulo 3Cruda realidad

Capítulo 3- Cruda realidad

-De la que nos hemos librado, dobe.

-Y que lo digas, teme.-Ambos caminaban despreocupadamente por su aldea, recibiendo amables saludos que ellos correspondían y la mirada maravillada de todas las muchachas con las que se cruzaban, ambos grupos totalmente ignorantes de lo que encerraban en su interior.

-Y ahora, además de ser hermosos, ¡somos héroes!-Decía muy alegre un adolescente de ojos azules, enviando besos a sus ``admiradoras´´.

-¿Desde cuando tú entras en ese grupo?-Le molestaba su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de superioridad enmarcada en el rostro. No había nada que le gustara más que ver el puchero infantil y la cara de idiota que siempre provocaban ese tipo de palabras en el que era como su hermano.

Pero el chico de pelo negro tenía razón. Una avalancha de mujercitas lo rodearon, como siempre que salía a pasear, excluyendo a su amigo.

Este se marchó refunfuñando. Sabía a la perfección que no había ni persona ni hechizo existente capaz de penetrar aquella barrera femenina.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta la torre en la que trabajaba su padre, deseoso de hacerle una visita. Antes de entrar, una huesuda mano sujetó su brazo con delicadeza pero con firmeza, características que definían perfectamente su personalidad y su antiguo mando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Naruto?

-¡Eh, viejo! Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bueno, bien. Pero Konohamaru es demasiado movimiento para mí. Uno tiene una edad, ¿sabes? Deberías pasarte de vez en cuando por nuestra casa, tiene muchos deseos de verte.

-Jejeje, sí. Hace mucho que no hablamos-Asintió-. Luego me pasaré. Después de todo, quería que le enseñara un hechizo nuevo.

-Cuando le vayas a instruir, ¿podrías avisarme?-Preguntó con verdadero interés.

-¡Claro! Pero, ¿por qué?

-Quiero reírme un rato y, créeme, no hay mejor comedia.

- JA, JA, JA-Se rió con sarcasmo. En realidad, no le hacía ninguna gracia que todo el mundo se metiera con él. ¡Incluso a una pasa vieja y arrugada como Sarutobi le gustaba molestarle. ¿¡De verdad creían que era tan tonto!? Sinceramente, a veces –y ni él mismo sabía muy bien por qué- prefería no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.-. Bueno, voy a visitar a papá. ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Adiós-Respondió con una sonrisa amable que, en cuanto el chico desapareció de su vista, murió en sus labios. El anciano sabio era uno de los pocos fuera de las familias que habían sido informados sobre la condición real de los jóvenes héroes.-. Sé fuerte Naruto. Sé fuerte.-Le aconsejó, y siguió su camino.

Sus palabras se perdieron en la brisa del mediodía, mezclándose con sabrosos olores de comida que su ganchuda nariz no llegaba a diferenciar.

************************************************************

El rumor de sus voces entremezcladas hacía eco por los grandes pasillos. Escuchaba claramente que hablaban, pero no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. El grosor de las paredes y la lejanía se encargaba de distorsionar las palabras y volverlas un zumbido ininteligible.

Entró en la oficina que era la antesala de su destino. Una joven de pelo largo, liso y claro hablaba con otra de pelo corto y oscuro. Esta, estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de madera de pino, y parecía estar recibiendo un paquete de la otra. Las cajas blancas desprendían un delicioso aroma inconfundible.

-Gracias, Ayame-chan.

-No es nada, espero que les gusten.-Respondió con jovialidad y modestia.

-¡Por supuesto! Saben que ustedes hacen el mejor ramen de toda la ciud...

-¡RAMEN!-Gritó, corriendo hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos, como si quisiera abrazar a los fideos humeantes.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Escondió rápidamente los paquetes detrás de sí.-Son para mí, tu padre y tus padrinos.

-Tengo que irme ya. Hasta luego, Naruto-kun, Shizune-san.-Se despidió, dejando al rubio lloriqueando de forma infantil por no poder comer el que, sin duda, era su platillo favorito.

Malhumorado y viendo que no había forma de persuadir a la joven ayudante de su padre, decidió proseguir su camino por el pasillo que le llevaría hasta la sala central del edificio.

-¡Y toca la puerta antes de entrar!-Escuchó que le gritaba la chica desde su lugar de trabajo. Le sacó la lengua, ya que no podía verlo. No era tan tonto como para hacer algún gesto que pudiera ofenderle frente a ella. Si algo sabía muy bien-además de que Sasuke era idiota, su comida favorita era el ramen y que iba a ser Hokage algún día-, era que absolutamente todas las mujeres de su aldea-excepto su madre que era una entre veinticuatro millones-, hasta la que podía parecer más benévola e inocente, escondía un aterrador y peligroso lado oscuro que era mejor no despertar.

Lo había aprendido de la manera más dolorosa y cruel que existe: por experiencia propia. Por eso, decidió hacerle caso.

Se acercó a la puerta y levantó la mano para tocar, pero escuchó una conversación que atrajo su interés. Lentamente, bajó la mano y acercó más su oído a la puerta de madera de haya. Una conversación que jamás debió haber escuchado.

-Lo de los elfos y los neifen está arreglado. Ya hemos mandado a algunos de nuestros hechiceros de confianza a ayudarles con la revitalización de la zona.-Decía una voz grave, que reconoció como la de su padrino Jiraya.

-¿Están muy enfadados?-Preguntó esta vez su padre.

-Bueeeno, los elfos dijeron lo de siempre: que somos unos kirnof bárbaros.

-¿Qué es kirnof?-Volvió a curiosear su padre con verdadera inocencia.

-No quieres saberlo-Respondió secamente.-. Después de todo, fuiste tú el que me insistió en que no querías aprender ese tipo de lenguaje tan basto y ofensivo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el problema de los chicos?-Intervino su madrina Tsunade.-Debemos decirles la verdad, no pueden ignorar para siempre lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser.

-¿Qué tienen que decirnos? ¿Por qué somos peligrosos?-Preguntó el hijo del Hokage irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede con nosotros?-Cuestionó Sasuke muy serio al aparecer detrás de su amigo, segundos después.-Los tres adultos se miraron, asintiendo con gravedad.

-Chicos, iré al grano-Comenzó Minato. Ellos se miraron nerviosos por la tensión y la seriedad del ambiente.-. Los demonios que intentaron vencer...

-¿Intentaron...?-Intervino sagazmente el azabache.

-¡Maldición! Tengo un sobrino demasiado listo.-Sonrió el rubio mayor. El elogiado sonrió igualmente con una de sus risas de medio lado.

-¡Eh! ¿!Y yo qué!? ¡Yo soy tu hijo, por si no lo recuerdas!-Reprochó el otro joven con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡NOS ESTAMOS DESVIANDO!-Rugió la mujer rubia.

-Tsunade-san tiene razón.-Asintió el Namizake. Ella los miró con rudeza, criticando en su fuero interno su reacción infantil frente a una calamidad como era aquella.-. Los demonios que intentaron vencer-prosiguió-, llegamos a tiempo para que yo los sellara, pero ya estaban demasiado compenetrados con ustedes.-El Uchiha pareció comprender y palideció. Pero Naruto tenía la cara de confusión habitual.

Tsunade soltó un bufido irritado, como un gato molesto. Jiraya sonrió por dentro, así era su querido ahijado.

-Te lo diré más despacito-Suspiró su padre con paciencia.-. Los demonios ahora están encerrados dentro de ustedes dos, en lo más profundos de sus almas y mentes.-Terminó, señalándolos. Los muchachos, boquiabiertos, no sabían que decir.

-Entonces, estamos...¿poseídos?-Preguntó el aprendiz de mago de pelo y ojos negros, escupiendo la palabra que, dado como les habían instruido, era una de los sucesos más horribles y macabros que podían existir.

La gente se dejaba dominar por el demonio. Todas las personas poseían un lado maligno que, según les convenga o les parezca, pueden controlar, más o menos. Pero... con una influencia tan grande, poderosa y convincente como la de un demonio, era imposible que una mente tan simple y primitiva como la de un humano-comparándola con la de un monstruo-, se resistiera.

Aún no se habían dado casos de personas que hubieran aprendido a resistirse a su poder. Los únicos que habían aprendido a revelarse, pasaban toda su vida con luchas internas que los llevaban hasta la locura y un posterior suicidio. Siempre era igual.

Conclusión: Aquello SÍ era lo peor que podía pasarles.

El espeso y tenso silencio que se había formado en la habitación, se podía masticar. Los dos jóvenes que acababan de recibir la devastadora noticia, se encontraban inertes, aunque de pie. El cuerpo no les respondía.

Los tres adultos los miraban preocupados, pensando en una manera de ayudarlos a soportar aquel peso.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Dijo Naruto.

-Seguir con sus vidas.-Respondió Tsunade.

-Sí, sólo nosotros, sus familias y otras pocas personas lo sabemos.-Agregó Jiraya.

-Los apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos-Terminó el gran sabio de Konoha.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y empezaron a preocuparse. No reaccionaban.-. Chicos...-Susurró Minato con verdadero dolor en su voz, normalmente cantarina y tranquilizadora. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ellos.

Durante unos segundos, sus astutos ojos azules marcados por el sufrimiento, se clavaron en las orbes vacías de hijo y sobrino, respectivamente.

-Chicos. No les pasará nada-Aseguró, adivinando sus pensamientos.-. Los quiero, a los dos...-Les murmuró sólo a ellos. Pero siguieron sin responder.

Se acercó más y los abrazó. Una abrazo que brindaba calidez, seguridad y protección. Algo que no tenía que hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Eso le recordó a los años en los que eran apenas unos niñitos traviesos, corriendo, gritando y peleando todo el día. Recordaba aquellas tardes en las que llegaban llorando, apaleados por algún vecino estúpido e insensible al que intentaron hacer frente, pero pudo con ellos.

Recordó como se lanzaba junto con el padre de su ``sobrino´´ siempre sin pensarlo, a enseñarle una lección al idiota de turno. Y es que podían ser miembros de la raíz de los magos especializados, personas muy reconocidas y queridas por su diplomacia y brillantez. Pero ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se metía con SUS niños sin sufrir las consecuencias.

La mayoría de las veces no se veían forzados a utilizar la fuerza bruta, porque aquellos que habían cometido el error en seguida se daban cuenta de que debían arreglarlo de cualquier manera posible en cuanto notaban el aura asesina que desprendían. Y los niños, al final, terminaron siendo adorados por cada habitante de esa villa. ¿Quién podía evitarlo? Eran dos pequeños hermosos y encantadores. Y el crecer sólo potenció estas cualidades.

Recordaba...aquellas noches en las que, después de volver de la casa del sujeto, ambos corrían hacia ellos, aunque ya sin llorar, consolados por sus madres . Pero, el miedo y el dolor se podía apreciar en sus ojitos centelleantes. Los encerraban en ese mismo abrazo.

-No tengan miedo...-Les susurró. Ellos, lentamente correspondieron al gesto con fuerza y desesperación.

Esa tarde, los llevaron a sus casas y les dieron toquecitos en la espalda y palabras de ánimo y apoyo. Pero, sólo ellos se comprendían entre sí. No conocían a nadie más en su situación.

Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que de verdad encontraran a esa persona que compartiera y cuidara su secreto. Una persona increíble, especial y tolerante, que pudiera sanar su corazón. Dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío que el seguro repudio de la gente les causaría. Una mujer que los amara sabiendo todo sobre ellos. Una mujer a quien amar. Pasaría demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad?

************************************************************

Hola!! aquí estoy de nuevo.

Espero que les guste. Sin mucho más que decir.

Gracias a por los reviews.

An-chan n///n


	4. Capítulo 4Encuentros

Capítulo 4- Encuentros

-Hola, teme.-Saludó en voz baja Sasuke cuando se encontró con su ``hermanito´´.

Se encontraban en un elevado acantilado, en su roca más alta, a escasos kilómetros de la ciudad en la que vivían. A sus espaldas, se podía divisar toda su ciudad, una vista privilegiada, sin duda. Frente a ellos, además de una vertiginosa caída, se abría un paisaje selvático y natural. Todo estaba consumido por la vegetación, que asfixiaba los espacios vacíos con verdes enredaderas.

-Hola, dobe-Sonrió el otro.-. ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí sin que te vieran las chicas?

-Itachi me hizo un pequeño favor.-Respondió, mirando al horizonte con una sonrisa enigmática.

-O sea que-Ladeó la cabeza, cavilando.-... ahora lo persiguen a él.

-Sí, pero nosotros estamos acostumbrados a que nos persigan las dementes.-Aseguró, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, riendo entre dientes.

-¡Y se quejan!-Refunfuñó el rubio.-A mí no me hacen ni caso, ¡y soy el hijo del gran sabio de Konoha! Pero, ni me miran. Es como si fuera una de esas espantosas pinturas colgadas en casa de Guy-sensei.

-Una de ellas no, teme. La más fea de todas.-Precisó su mejor amigo con sorna.

Siguieron insultándose y riéndose de sus propias bromas durante largo rato. Después, se pusieron a hablar sobre el nivel de sus hechizos y conjuros. Conversación que desencadenó una pequeña batalla, que ganó el Uchiha nuevamente, gracias a un descuido del joven Namizake, popularmente llamado: tropezar con una piedra.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!

-Demasiado fácil...-Fue lo que susurró el sonriente Uchiha.

-¡EH! ¡No te pongas chulo ahora!-Su amigo rió.

-¡Eres patético, teme!

-¡La próxima vez ganaré yo, Sasu-chan!-En este momento se vio triunfal, habiéndole arrebatado la alegría. El pequeño genio odiaba que lo llamaran así. Un mote que sólo dos personas utilizaban con diligencia, y cariñosamente inventado por su hermano mayor:Itachi Uchiha.

Después de aquello, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en silencio, contemplando el inmenso bosque que se abría bajo sus pies.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-Preguntó el muchacho de tez pálida.

-Por el momento bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, pero...¿no sientes nada raro a veces?

-No, yo no. ¿Tú sí?-Añadió, mirándolo preocupado.

-De vez en cuando me arden los ojos, me duele la cabeza o veo cosas muy extrañas.

-Deberías decírselo a papá, a Ero-senin o a Tsunade-no-ba-chan.

-Lo sé...-Dijo con tono cansino.-¿Desde cuándo eres mi madre?

-Desde que no sabes cuidarte...-Lo reprendió, imitando el tono de voz burlón y desenfadado de su tía Uchiha casi a la perfección.

Pasaron un rato intentando encontrar la vida entre los árboles e identificar de qué ser se trataba exactamente.

Desde que aprendieron a caminar, aquel se había convertido en su lugar especial, un sitio del que nadie más sabía. -Nadie excepto Itachi, que no les confesaba la verdad por miedo a arruinarles la fantasía.-

En la academia, siempre estudiando sobre el resto de las razas dominantes e inteligentes que poblaban su misteriosa tierra, ellos preferían la práctica a la teoría. ``Ustedes siempre dicen que se aprende de la experiencia´´ era lo que rebatían a algún adulto cuando los reprendía por sus escapadas a ``Tierra De Nadie´´ que era como ellos llamaban a aquel lugar en el que perdían las horas muertas. Una respuesta mordaz y acertada de parte de unos pequeños niños sumamente despiertos y precoces.

Aunque nunca habían tenido el placer de conocer una etnia distinta a la suya. Era muy factible que fueran más conocedores del resto de seres que poblaban el planeta que cualquier otro anciano estudioso de su villa. Habían engullido pilas de libros. Incluso el joven rubio sacaba matrículas en los exámenes y clases relacionadas con este tema. Lo que desubicaba totalmente a sus profesores que, en realidad, sentían un gran aprecio por ambos chicos. No comprendían como un niño tan brillante, centrado, atento, serio y disciplinado en una materia, podía ser un vago, dormilón, ruidoso, revolucionado y atolondrado en todo lo demás. Aquello era un verdadero misterio.

-Bueno, tengo que ayudar a Itachi-Anunció, después de un rato en silencio.-. ¿Vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa?

-¡Claro! Nos vemos allí.-Dijo. Se dio la vuelta para observar como se marchaba su mejor amigo. Él no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba la soledad, así que decidió hacer la visita que tenía pendiente al nieto de Sarutobi.

Le echó una última mirada al hermoso barranco. Sus profundos ojos azules recorrieron el espeso bosque ávidos y sedientos de aventuras. Apreciaron una sombra rápida sutil y fugitiva como una flecha. Sus pupilas se dilataron de emoción y siguieron el rumbo de aquella silueta. Se levantó y corrió hasta el valle cercano a su aldea para atrapar a aquel ser.

Ya en el claro, aguardó entusiasmado. Él y Sasuke eran grandes admiradores de las demás razas, aunque, como humanos que eran, también estaban orgullosos de la suya.

Observó claramente como se movían unas ramas del espeso follaje precisamente delante de él. Aguantó la respiración, conmocionado y echó un fugaz vistazo a sus espaldas. Resopló, era una verdadera pena que su mejor amigo no estuviera allí, pero se apresuró a girar la cabeza, no podía permitirse perder ni un segundo lamentándose.

El corazón le palpitó frenético y rebosante en el pecho. El tiempo se congeló en el segundo en el que vio dos hermosos ojos verde jade observándolo fijamente. Salvajes y felinos, pero sabios y elegantes.

De pronto, sintió una fuerza invisible que lo golpeó en el estómago como un enorme mazo. El impacto le arrebató la respiración, le hizo trastabillar y caer sentado en el suelo.

Reconoció el hechizo ofensivo y se concentró en conjurar un hechizo defensivo, pero fue demasiado lento.

Escuchó con terror una voz melodiosa que murmuró como un cántico y con un acento fluido las palabras mortales del idioma antiguo, el idioma de la magia.

Estaba seguro de su muerte. Apretó fuertemente las manos arrancando briznas de hierba. Cerró los ojos de igual manera. Unas frías garras le atenazaron la boca del estómago.

Era total y completamente consciente de que aquel era su final. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios. Los iba a extrañar a todos demasiado. Su madre, su padre, sus ``tíos´´, sus ``hermanos´´ sus padrinos, al viejo, a la secretaria, al cocinero de ramen...No quería morir.

****************************************************************

Oh, no!! Pobre Naruto! Está al borde de la muerte! No quiero que se muera!! T.T

Bueno, creo que eso está tan sólo en mis manos... * O *

Nos ``leeremos´´ prontito! An-chan :)


	5. Capítulo 5La divulgación, y la travesía

Capítulo 5-Divulgación y...la travesía

En ese instante, en el que sabía que su muerte era segura, sintió calor en su vientre. Un calor que comenzó como algo suave y tibio, pero, que pronto se convirtió en llamas ardientes e insoportables que sentía cómo lo calcinaban desde dentro.

La melodiosa voz de la chica terminó el sortilegio, pero...no sucedió nada. El joven rubio ya no podía ni siquiera pensar en la extraña razón por la que aún seguía vivo. Sólo sentía dolor, y una gran masa de energía que quería abrirse paso desde su interior hacia afuera. Quiso gritar, pero el dolor le impedía incluso respirar.

Necesitaba saber qué demonios le pasaba, así que se subió de un tirón la camiseta, dejando descubierto su abdomen. Allí, sobre su piel morena, había un extraño símbolo de color negro. Una especie de círculo con dientes afilados y rayos retorcidos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, y olvidó por dos segundos el sufrimiento que padecía. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?, ¿de dónde había salido?

La chica volvió a recitar su hechizo, pero nada sucedió. Frunció el ceño, lo estaba diciendo bien, ¡estaba segura! ¿Por qué demonios no se moría ese humano?

Cuando Naruto gritó, en medio de su flagelación, su voz se mezcló con un rugido, salvaje y gutural y pudo escuchar, una voz profunda que retumbó dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres morir, chico?-Preguntó. El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero, no supo por qué, juró haber oído un matiz de diversión.-Entonces, déjame salir-Prosiguió.-, yo te salvaré.

El rubio se dejó llevar, sintiendo cómo esa energía salía disparada y le envolvía todo el cuerpo. Su piel se recubrió con un fina capa rojiza. Después de eso, perdió el conocimiento.

Detrás de unos matorrales, una joven aterrorizada, corría hacia su villa, acababa de presenciar la manifestación del demonio, saliendo del cuerpo del Namizake.

*****************************************************************************

-¡YO LO VÍ!-Chillaba la chica aterrorizada.-¡ERA UN MONSTRUO!

-¡NO¡-Se defendía inútilmente el acusado.-¡NO ES CIERTO!-Con ayuda de sus maestros, había vuelto a la normalidad, pero para ese momento, todos en la aldea estaban enterados de lo sucedido.

Como hechiceros devotos a la magia pura y blanca que eran, sabían perfectamente que aquel chispazo de energía maligna que percibieron, sólo podía provocarlo un demonio. Una criatura sádica y malvada a la que debían eliminar.

El joven rubio poseído, se debatía con fiereza entre los firmes brazos de sus captores. Hubiera podido utilizar cualquier hechizo de los millones que le habían hecho aprenderse estudiando y recitando hasta la saciedad, pero ellos habían lanzado antes un conjuro que cancelaba su magia durante una cantidad prolongada de tiempo.

El sabio, su esposa y los archimagos, se abrieron paso entre la histérica multitud.

-Suéltenlo-Ordenó el jefe. Ellos hicieron lo que les mandó.-. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-preguntó escandalizado. La chica que había iniciado todo el problema, se adelantó y relató lo ocurrido. Minato dirigió una mirada de pánico a su hijo, más por el hecho de que hubieran descubierto su secreto, que por lo que realmente ocurrió.

La chica, de vuelta a la enervada multitud, se situó a la derecha de la única persona que la tranquilizaba en todo momento. El joven por el que moría, como tantas otras en la villa: Sasuke Uchiha. Le sonrió tímidamente, amedrentada por su aspecto rudo y frío. Él se limitó a acribillarla con la mirada.

-Das asco...-Le susurró cuando pasó a su lado, para acercarse a donde estaba su amigo.

Rápidamente, cubriendo a su hijo junto con su esposa pelirroja y sus magos más allegados, llevaron al chico a la protección y la seguridad que la torre les brindaba. Cerraron y reforzaron las puertas mediante todos los medios imaginables, dejando fuera a una insatisfecha multitud y a una muy preocupada familia Uchiha.

*****************************************************************************

-Minato, ¡no dejes que el amor por tu hijo te nuble el juicio!-Reclamó otra vez la anciana miembro del Consejo. Había pasado horas junto con el resto de su grupo y Danzou, el jefe de los magos especializados, negociando con Yondaime para que abriera los ojos a la realidad.

-¡Hemos dicho que no unas quinientas veces!-Intervino la archimaga rubia con rudeza.

-¡Y no, es no!-Le apoyó el hombre que ocupaba el mismo puesto.

-Y creo que todos los que nos encontramos ahora en esta sala opinamos lo mismo.-Agregó el maestro de la máscara, señalando con el brazo estirado hacia el resto de los profesores que habían instruido al muchacho. Kakashi, Ebisu, Iruka, Sarutobi, Guy..., todos se encontraban allí.

-Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama, pero no podemos dejar pasar esto por alto.-Sentenció el anciano.

-¿A qué se refieren?-Frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas rubias parecieron una sola. Su frente se surcó de arrugas.

-Debemos hacer algo, Namizake-Agregó Danzou. El rubio le miró con desagrado y con una mueca de asco. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien y, ahora que estaba, pidiendo no, reclamando que asesinara a su hijo, el desagrado se había convertido en algo más que una simple aversión.-. Tomaremos las medidas pertinentes para acabar con ese demonio que, lamentablemente-enfatizó la palabra casi con sorna, pero no se podía encontrar en él ningún atisbo de burla o diversión.-, se encuentra dentro de tu hijo.

Después de esta basta conversación, los miembros presentes del consejo y el jefe del cuerpo de magos especializados, se retiraron.

-¿Qué va a hacer, Yondaime-san?-Preguntó respetuosamente Iruka.

-El Consejo está ahí precisamente para lo que su nombre indica: aconsejar. Pero-Aseguró con expresión inescrutable, mirando por la ventana a la multitud enfurecida.-, nadie va en contra de las órdenes del Hokage, al final soy yo quien decide.

*****************************************************************************

Naruto salió con la cabeza gacha bajo el abrazo protector de su madre y el abucheo de los que querían desembarazarse del aura maléfica que ensombrecía sus caminos. El menor de los Uchiha se acercó a su mejor amigo y le regaló una palmadita en el hombro y una sonrisa de ánimo.

El Hokage tenía un plan, pero el asunto se le salió de las manos, nunca imaginó tal insubordinación de parte de Danzou. Pese a los titánicos esfuerzos de los que apoyaban al muchacho, este fue arrastrado hasta un lugar elevado en la calle principal del pueblo, donde lo esperaba su verdugo. El delgado hombre de pelo blanquecino y lentes redondos, preparaba un complejo hechizo de muerte especialmente dolorosa, a la vista de todos los interesados.

La mitad del público gritaba o lloraba desesperada, pero habían tomado las medidas suficientes para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción. La otra mitad de los presentes, lo animaba enardecida.

Sólo una sílaba faltaba para que la vida del joven arrodillado al borde del llanto llegara a su fin. El segundo se hizo eterno, esperando el ya inevitable y truculento final. Pero, en ese preciso instante, el verdugo cayó al suelo preso de horribles alucinaciones que lo hicieron agonizar y enloquecer hasta la muerte. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar. Sus miradas ávidas, temerosas e inquisidoras, buscaron desesperadamente al salvador para unos, al saboteador para otros. Al fondo del repulsivo espectáculo, descubrieron a los causantes, que resultaron ser los ojos, ahora carmines de un joven Uchiha. Se abalanzaron sobre él como carroñeros.

Esta vez, intentaron asesinar a ambos muchachos, pero el exitoso plan del Hokage, impidió, mediante un complejo hechizo de grado superior, una inmunidad total frente a cualquier tipo de encantamiento.

El Consejo encerró en una celda a los dos jóvenes. El pueblo se fue a dormir con la esperanza de terminar con ese asunto a la mañana siguiente, cuando el conjuro dejara de hacer efecto.

*****************************************************************************

-Corran, chicos.-Susurró el gran Sabio al sacar a ambos de su prisión.

Todos los seres queridos que los habían apoyado aquella mañana, se encontraban presentes en esa fría madrugada. Algunos llorando, se despidieron cariñosamente de sus muchachos y les entregaron alforjas llenas de provisiones.

-Pero sabrán que nos han ayudado.-Achacó el Uchiha sintiendo como la preocupación y el agradecimiento se mezclaban en su interior.

-Tenemos un plan.-Informaron los archimagos.

Ebisu e Iruka se adelantaron y les ataviaron con sus capas de viaje. Una sonrisa de tristeza y anhelo brillaba en sus rostros.

-Sayonara, Naruto-ni-chan, Sasuke-ni-san-Se despidió Konohamaru enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Adiós.-Les revolvió el pelo Fugaku.

-Váyanse.-Se despidió Minato abrazándolos fuertemente.

-Kakashi y Lee los acompañarán.-Agregaron sus madres.

Así, cuatro sombras partieron a su largo viaje aquella fría madrugada, con la Luna como única vigía, guía y compañera. Dirigieron una última mirada a sus espaldas, llenas de melancolía adelantada. Sus familiares y amigos les despedían desde lejos con las manos, preparándose para lo que tendrían que soportar los días siguientes.

-¡Esperen!-Dijo una voz, haciendo que se detuvieran. Otro viajero indeciso, rezagado y valioso, se unía a su travesía.

***************************************************************************

Hola!!! Lamento la tardanza, pero es que me fui de vacaciones a Egipto y, pues...no tenía Internet, ni los documentos. n///nU

Es verdad!!!! Aunque suena a excusa diaria de Kakashi-sensei!! En serio!

Bueno, gracias por leer y por los reviews.

Nos ``leeremos´´ pronto, An-chan :)


	6. Capítulo 6Un lugar al que llegar

Capítulo 6- Un lugar al que llegar

Los cuatro jóvenes que escaparon de Konoha, caminaron durante toda la noche bajo el blanco resplandor de la Luna, adentrándose cada vez más en el espeso bosque, huyendo de cualquier posible cazador.

Trotaban callados y cansados, con una respiración ruidosa y desapacible, como único elemento rompiendo el murmullo de sus pasos sobre las hojas y las ramas secas desperdigadas por el suelo. Cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-Gra...Gracias-Dijo de repente el rubio, ya sin aliento. Sus acompañantes se giraron para mirarlo.

-No es nada.-Aseguró Kakashi, bajo su misteriosa máscara.

-Sí, además, nosotros queríamos acompañarlos.-Aseguró el mayor de los Uchiha.

-¡Claro! Será mi primer viaje sin Guy-sensei. Definitivamente me ayudará a fortalecer la ardiente llama de mi juventud y la de mi magia, claro está.

-Pero, ustedes se han metido en un gran problema-Intervino Sasuke.-. Sobre todo, los que se quedaron en Konoha.

-No deben preocuparse por eso.-Los tranquilizó Itachi.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sonriendo. Realmente tenían suerte de contar con unos amigos y una familia como esa. Eran un verdadero regalo.

Continuaron caminando sumidos en su silencio relativo, ninguno tenía tanta energía como para malgastarla hablando y el sueño estaba haciendo mella en ellos.

Los más jóvenes contemplaban asombrados el inmenso y frondoso bosque. Nunca se habían internado tanto e su interior y era realmente maravilloso. Los gigantescos y altos árboles, matorrales y arbustos, continuaban, interminables, más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista.

Siempre habían sabido que aquella selva era increíble, pero las dimensiones que abarcaba eran inimaginables. Una persona podría pasarse años, caminando perdido en su interior.

Cuando pasaron por un túnel natural de flacos, altos y desgarbados bambús, al joven rubio se le presentó una pequeña pregunta, que le hacía suaves cosquillas. Una duda que decidió dejar de lado. Pero, las caricias de esa incertidumbre se fueron intensificando hasta convertirse en una duda casi existencial, su naturaleza curiosa no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, y su cerebro aún no había sido capaz de encontrar él solo una respuesta.

Tomó la determinación de preguntárselo a su sensei, ya que el había abierto la marcha desde que salieron y parecía saber por donde iba. Pero, después de abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, Kakashi paró de caminar, y todos con él.

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún mago de Konoha pueda sentir mi magia.-Informó y comenzó a murmurar un complejo hechizo de teletransportación grupal.

El Uchiha menor y el Uzumaki, se miraron extrañados, mientras los otros simplemente esparaban a que el Hatake terminara. Los rescatados era los únicos que ignoraban el destino de su viaje, la gran y angustiosa pregunta de Naruto.

Una décima de segundo después, los hombres ya no se encontraban en el extenso túnel de bambús. Estaban en otra parte del bosque, cortesía de Kakashi.

La vegetación, poco había cambiado, pero, se notaba que se habían movido, ya que estaban de pie, en la falda de una pequeña loma.

El sensei se adelantó alegremente y con paso seguro, caminando con la capacidad de un experto por el escarpado sendero. Sorteando los últimos tramos del bosque ocupados por pequeños matorrales, bajos árboles y helechos.

Sus aprendices, le siguieron con pasos torpes e intrigados, hacia el lugar más allá del bosque del que provenía tanto ruido.

Observaron atónitos, mansa y extensa llanura cubierta de hierba que se extendía frente a ellos. Casas, grandes y pequeñas, todas hechas de madera, piedra y otros materiales naturales que desconocían, estaban repartidas a lo largo y ancho del valle abierto en mitad del bosque, flanqueado por árboles milenarios, de proporciones titánicas. Algunos hogares se encontraban sobre o al lado del río, como presas y esparcidas por el verde campo. La mayoría, sin embargo, ocupaban un glorioso lugar entre las remas y las copas de los árboles más altos, robustos y viejos, que rozaban el cielo.``Estos apartamentos´´, se comunicaban de árbol en árbol y hasta el suelo, por medio de escaleras colgantes.

Toda clase de criaturas, excepto humanos, se paseaban por sus irregulares senderos de arena sin asfaltar. Elfos y neifen, las criaturas nacidas de a naturaleza, de los árboles, convivían en paz junto con sus especiales animales que, a diferencia de los de los humanos, podían hablar, pensar y tenían una autonomía total. Eran otros habitantes de aquella increíble ciudad. Todos iban enfrascados en el ajetreo de su día a día, ninguno reparó en ellos.

En aquel lugar, rodeada por una muralla fortificada con magia, la energía del ambiente se sentía y se respiraba.

Los chicos no podían articular ninguna palabra. ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Naruto dio dos pasos más, hasta pararse al lado de su sensei y, desde allí, pudo apreciar un palacio al fondo del todo, ubicado en línea recta a ellos. Era la construcción más monumental y magnífica de todas, en ella desembocaban las murallas de la derecha y la izquierda, como si hubiera brotado del muro. Parecía hecha de cristal, pero no era transparente y brillaba suavemente bajo los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas, actuando como prisma, reflejando hermosos arcoiris por toda la ciudad.

-¡Vaya...!-Murmuró el Namizke.

-Chicos-Intervino Kakashi.-, bienvenidos a D´Ahnsen. La ciudad de los elfos y los neifen.-Ellos todavía no sabían a donde mirar.

-¡Kakashi!-Escucharon una voz masculina que lo llamaba. Un hombre, alto, robusto y apuesto corría hacia ellos. Una pequeña y artística pipa encendida, se movía entre sus labios a hablar.

-¡Asuma!-Exclamó el Hatake, dándole un abrazo.-Chicos, este es un buen amigo mío, Asuma.-Le presentó.

-¡Vamos! Quítate todo eso, que si no fuera por tu pelo de viejo canoso desde los catorce no te hubiera reconocido. ¿Por qué esos condenados humanos te hacen ir vestido peor que una monja?-El neifen rió de buena gana. Su buen amigo le hizo caso y se despojó de su inseparable máscara, dejando atónitos a sus estudiantes.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron estupefactos, cuando reconocieron en él, la minúscula marca de nacimiento que llevaban todos los neifen. Una minúscula hoja ribeteada de negro, en su mejilla. Absolutamente todos los neifen la llevaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Murmuró Lee.-¿Es un neifen?

-Sí-Contestó, asintiendo.-. La verdad, es que después de tanto tiempo de incógnito entre los humanos, sienta bien volver a casa. Aunque, me siento raro con la cara descubierta.

-¿Kakashi?-Escucharon una nueva voz, esta vez femenina. Una elfa alta de cabellos marrón oscuro., embarazada, se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Kurenai!-Casi gritó su sensei, y después la abrazó suavemente, con cariño y cuidado.-¡Estás embarazada! ¡Vaya!-Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí-Respondió Asuma muy contento, cogiéndola con delicadeza pero firmeza por la cintura.-. Dentro de poco tendremos un hijo, ¿no es genial?

-¡Es increíble!

-Sí-Intervino la embarazada.-, es increíble. Pero no vas a intoxicar a nuestro bebé con ese cigarrillo.

-¡Pero, cariño...!-Reclamó.

-¡Nada de peros!-Hizo un mohín insatisfecho.-Si te veo fumar después de su nacimiento, duermes en la calle, ¿entendido?

-Entendido...-Respondió con resignación.-Pero, ven, Kakashi. A los demás les encantará verte.

-En seguida. Pero, antes-Repuso.-, déjenme presentarles a mis alumnos humanos.

*****************************************************************************

Hola!!!

Ya están por fin en D´Ahnsen!!

Pronto aparecerán las chicas, en los próximos capítulo. Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone interesante.

Matta Ne!!

An-chan ://)


	7. Capítulo 7 ¡Fuiste tú!

Capítulo 7- ¡Fuiste tú!

-Así que...¿estos cuatro chicos son tus alumnos?-Seguía la conversación jovialmente Asuma, señalándolos con su pequeña y fina pipa, una vez llegaron a su casa. Ubicada en el interior del tronco de uno de los árboles más grandes y robustos que había alrededor.

-Bueno, en realidad, mis alumnos son sólo Naruto y Sasuke-Respondió el afamado mago copia, apuntando con el dedo a los nombrados.-. Itachi-Lo identificó él de la misma manera que a los otros dos.-, es un ex-alumno. Y Lee, es el pupilo de otro mago amigo mío. Pero, en este viaje, están todos bajo mi tutela.

La charla siguió, amena, durante un par de segundos, aquel neifen era sumamente afable, y estaban bien atendidos por su encantadora esposa, Kurenai.

De pronto, la elfa embarazada irrumpió aparatosamente por el umbral de la puerta, atrayendo así todas las miradas de los hombres presentes. Tenía una expresión seria que, al segundo siguiente, se vio acompañada de una mirada de auxilio a su marido, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barriga.

Asuma se levantó de un salto del sillón en el que estaba acomodado y corrió a ayudar a la mujer encinta. La sostuvo con firmeza, pero delicadeza y pronunció un breve hechizo. Desapareció de allí con Yuuhi rompiendo aguas.

Después de este...peculiar suceso, todos estaban boquiabiertos. Sobre todo los chicos, que desde que habían llegado, no habían hecho más que sorprenderse. Aquellas razas poseían una capacidad innata para atraer y sorprender.

Ya que con la ausencia de sus anfitriones no tenían mucho que hacer, Itachi, comenzó a reparar en aquella casa. Tan extraña y natural como sus habitantes.

Desde el amplio salón en el que se encontraban acomodados, sólo se veían pasillos, pero, aquel lugar debía de ser enorme, por la magnitud del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera u otros ingredientes naturales. Y a pesar de que estuviera horadada en el interior de veinte elfos de radio, era una casa con mucha luminosidad.

Antes de que pudiera formarse ningún silencio o sensación de vacío, escucharon como la puerta de la entrada se abría y cerraba de golpe. Todos pegaron un salto en sus asientos, por el sobresalto, y escucharon pasos moverse con deliberada rapidez por uno de los pasillos, hacia donde ellos estaban. Acompañados de voces y risas femeninas.

En un par de segundos, dos chicas jóvenes, irrumpieron en la amplia sala. Con una hermosa y ancha sonrisa de felicidad adornando sus juveniles rostros.

-¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!-Gritaron las dos, y se arrojaron a sus brazos. Para dejar a los chicos más atónitos de lo que ya estaban, el neifen, las recibió con naturalidad, exultante de alegría.

Sus cuatro estudiantes humanos simplemente lo miraban sin entender la mitad de lo acontecido.

-¡Era cierto!-Exclamó la neifen de ojos marrón chocolate, y pelo del mismo color, recogido en dos moños.

-¡Sí-La acompañó la otra, una elfa de pelo largo y rosado, con ojos de un hermoso verde claro.-, nos encontramos con Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei en el hospital y...!

-¡Y nos dijeron que usted estaba aquí!-Completó su buena amiga.

-¡Pero no podíamos creerlo!

-¡Y tuvimos que venir a comprobarlo!-Se miraron entre ellas, que eran, en ese momento, la representación más pura de la alegría.

-¡Cuánto han crecido mis niñas!-Exclamó Kakashi, abrazándolas de nuevo, muy asombrado. Los chicos -de los que parecían haberse olvidado-, se miraron entre sí, con desconcierto, cada vez más confusos. El neifen se levantó para verlas mejor.-¡Qué hermosas están!-Ante el comentario, ambas se sonrojaron de manera discreta, pero siguieron sonriendo abiertamente al que, por lo visto, fue alguna vez su sensei.-¡Incluso más que antes!

-Gracias.-Respondieron ambas.

-Y...Sakura, Tenten, ¿cómo han estado?

-Muy bien.-Respondió Tenten.

-Pero le echamos mucho de menos.-Agregó la elfa.

-Y yo a ust...

-¡Naruto Namizake!

-¡Rock Lee!-Se presentaron a Sakura los dos al mismo tiempo. AL ver que habían tenido la misma idea, se miraron desafiantes, en un duelo de miradas por la linda chica.

-¡Vaya, Sakura!-Susurró Kakashi, y acompañó su exclamación con un silbido.-Sigues rompiendo corazones por lo que veo...-Su amiga soltó una risita entre dientes, que pasó no pasó desapercibida.

-Tú...-Murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y señalando al rubio. Este, al verse victorioso, olvidó a su amigo, pensando habérsela ganado. Pero ella lo miró con odio-¡Tú eres el asqueroso humano que intentó matar a mi hermana!

-¡Que YO intenté matar a tu hermana!-Gritó. Los demás se mostraban asombrados, no seguían demasiado bien el hilo de la conversación.-¡Ella fue la que intentó pararme el corazón y el cerebro!-En ese momento cada uno comenzó a recordar al versión narrada de la historia.-¡Porque-Continuaba, totalmente encabritado y fuera de sí.-, eso es lo que hace el conjuro que me lanzó, por si no lo sabías! ¡ES TODO CULPA SUYA!

-¡BÁJATE LOS HUMOS, HUMANO!-Le espetó. No iba a permitir que NADIE hablara así de su hermana mayor.-¡No es ella la que lleva al demonio en su interior!

Golpe bajo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante este comentario. Kakashi sintió cómo la ira removía a aquel ser maligno que habitaba en el hijo de su maestro, e intervino a tiempo, antes de que la situación empeorara.

-¡Paren! Pelearse no va a servir de nada.

Sujetó a Naruto de un brazo, con firmeza. Observó con claridad, cómo el chico miraba a la elfa, profundamente dolido, y bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo. El rubio apretó los puños, pero el de pelo plateado nunca supo si fue para reprimir las lágrimas o la ira.

El joven Namizake, se soltó de su agarre de manera violenta y se fue corriendo por uno de los muchos pasillos. El menor de los Uchiha, su mejor amigo, le siguió.

-Eres una maldita molestia.-Fue lo que murmuró a un nivel audible, antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo.

-¡Tarados!-Resopló Sakura.

-¡Oi, Sakura!-La llamó su amiga.-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien-Reprochó, mirándola con reprobación.-. No creo que le resulte muy agradable que le toquen ese tema.

-Y tienes razón, no le resulta **nada **agradable-Recalcó Itachi con rudeza.-. A ninguno de nosotros, y menos de esa manera.

-¡Intentó matar a mi hermana!-Se defendió.

-¡Pero, Sakura-chan, te equivocas!-Intervino Lee.-No era él quien intentó matarla. Naruto-kun no es de ese estilo. No disfruta haciendo sufrir a la gente.

-Lee tiene razón. En ese momento estaba dominado por el demonio que habita en su interior-Lo apoyó Kakashi.-. Naruto **jamás **mataría a nadie por diversión.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

-Está bien-Aceptó.-, tienen razón. Lo siento.

-No es a nosotros a quienes debes una disculpa-Dijo el Uchiha.-. Sino a él.

*************************************************************************

EL menor de los Uchiha se encontró a su amigo, aovillado en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas, sujetándose las piernas con los brazos.

Lenta y silenciosamente, se sentó a su lado.

-¡Eh, dobe!-Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención.- ¡No me puedo creer que le hagas caso esa idiota!

-Pero, teme...-Susurró, débilmente, sin ánimos.-es que...es que ella tiene razón.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-Se exaltó, y le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!-Chilló.-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-Porque, ahora, el idiota eres tú-Su ``hermano´´, desvió la mirada.-. NO fuiste tú el que atacó a esa elfa, ¿entiendes?

-¡Sí fui yo, Sasuke! ¡El que no lo entiende eres tú! ¿O es que acaso, el que torturó a Kabuto cuando estaba a punto de matarme no fuiste tú?

-¡Teme! Si hubiera sido yo lo hubiera matado con mi magia, ¿no crees?-Rebatió.-¡Piensa aunque sea sólo un poco por una vez en tu vida!

-¿Entonces que pasó?-Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Exigía, necesitaba una explicación.-¿¿Sharingan mató a Kabuto antes de que el me matará a mí porque yo le preocupaba?? ¿¿Kyuby salió en mi defensa porque quería protegerme?? ¡Son demonios Sasuke! Ellos no se preocupan por nadie ni defienden a nadie que no sea ellos mismos.

-Si tuvieras un gramo de capacidad de deducción...-Suspiró.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a que ya no son sólo ellos, también tienen rasgos de nosotros. Por lo visto, las emociones fuertes nos descontrolan y por tanto nos hacen vulnerables ante ellos. El miedo, el odio, les sirven de detonantes. Cuando una persona está alterada y no piensa con claridad, es mucho más manipulable.

-Entonces, quieres decir que...

-Que esa elfa tiene una boca muy grande y una lengua muy larga-Se sonrieron ente sí.-. Y que el que intentó matar a esa mujer no fuiste tú, sino el Kyuby, que se aprovechó de tu miedo a morir para controlarte.

-¿Y Sharingan?-Inquirió, con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.-¿Por qué mato a Kabuto?

-Hmph-Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente.-. No pienso responderte a eso.

-¡Vamos!-Exclamó, bastante divertido por ser capaz de molestarlo.-¡Admítelo! Estabas muuuuuuuuuy preocupado por mí.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Se rió de buena gana.-¡Lo sabía! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡SASU-CHAN ME QUIERE, SASU-CHAN ME QUIERE!-Cantaba con sorna, hasta que el puño de su amigo, incrustado en su cara, le hizo callar. Iban a enzarzarse en una de sus típicas e infantiles peleas, cuando una suave voz carraspeó a sus espaldas.

-Disculpa-Susurró Sakura.-, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo, Naruto?-Sasuke dejó de estrangularlo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se fue caminando con deliberada lentitud, de vuelta al salón. Al pasar por al lado de la chica, le regaló una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

La elfa se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho Sasuke, y el otro a su lado.

-Lo...Lo siento-Susurró, con verdadero arrepentimiento.-. No debí haberte dicho eso, no fue culpa tuya. Y...si buscamos culpables, ella intentó asesinarte primero y...

-He captado el mensaje-La cortó.-. Pero, lo que quiero saber es si te mandaron a disculparte, o de verdad estás arrepentida de lo que me dijiste.

-Yo lo siento mucho, en serio. Y nadie me envió. Simplemente, lo comprendí todo un poco tarde. Tú no eres el demonio, eres su carcelero, quien nos protege de él.-La miró con asombro, era increíble cómo había cambiado de opinión en un par de minutos.

-¿Qué...te llevó a pensar eso?

-Un monstruo no tiene tanta gente que lo quiera y de la cara por él, como tú tienes-Sonrió.-. Tú no eres un monstruo, Namizake Naruto, eres un héroe-El joven se sonrojó y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Nunca lo habían calificado de héroe, y sonaba francamente bien.-. Entonces...¿me disculpas?

-Quedas total y completamente disculpada de toda culpa culpable.-Ella rió suavemente.

-¡Genial! En ese caso, volvamos con los demás.-Se levantaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro, por el pasillo.

-Oye, Sakura-chan.

-¿Sí?

-¿Saldrías conmi...?

-¡No!-Lo cortó.

-Bueno, había que intentarlo.-Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Qué bueno que ya somos todos amigos!-Exclamó Kakashi cuando los vio aparecer.

***************************************************************************

Hola!

Bueno, les gustó? No les gustó?

Aunque por el momento no lo parezca...es un naruhina, lo juro!!!!!

Y también juro solemnemente que en el prox capi aparerá Hinata.

Quiero pedir disculpas adelantadas, porque no sé cuando podré colgar los próximos capítulo. Ni de este fanfic, ni del otro. Ya que me voy a mudar de país dentro de muy poco y estoy muy ocupada con este asunto. Pero intentaré actualizar en cualquier huequecito que tenga libre.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, apoyos, consejos y lecturas. Todos ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.

An-chan n///n


	8. Capítulo 8Amores problemáticos

Capítulo 8- Amores problemáticos

-Naruto, Lee-Se quejaba la Haruno.-. Porfavor, déjenme en paz.-La única razón por la que no se giraba hacia ellos y utilizaba la fuerza de la que tan orgullosa estaba, era porque después de tres o cuatro palizas, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido atentar contra su integridad física. Porque ellos seguirían levantándose una y otra vez, para volver a perseguirla. Nunca antes había conocido criaturas tan insistentes.

Desde que se su maestra Kurenai había quedado encinta, ella y sus dos mejores amigas tenían la costumbre de levantarse temprano cada mañana y pasear por las lindes del bosque, que era donde se amontonaban todos los ingredientes naturales que la mujer utilizaba.

Todos los días, antes de desayunar, se juntaban y daban un rodeo tranquilo, recogiendo hierbas, hojas, raíces y flores para aprovisionar la gigantesca habitación-despensa de la embarazada, que no podía realizar la tarea con tanta facilidad como antes.

Pero, aquel día, la recolecta no le estaba resultando NADA gratificante. Había estado caminando una media hora, por el pasto, con dos moscardones humanos que se desvivían por facilitarle la tarea, y lo único que conseguían era martirizarla.

-Porfavor.-Repitió, un poco más fuerte a sus seguidores.

-Pero, ¡mi hermosa flor de cerezo!-Se exaltó el joven mago de cejas abundantes.-¿Significa eso que no quieres que las ardientes llamas de nuestra floreciente juventud brillen como un sola?

-Mira, Lee. Ni sé, ni quiero saber qué es lo que significa eso, así que, de acuerdo, supongo que eso es un no.-El chico la miró, decepcionado, pero su paso no dudó en seguir detrás el de ella, mientras, el rubio, se reía de buena gana.

-¿Ves, cejotas?-Decía.-Tienes que dejar de hablar de ``llamas ardientes´´, Guy-sensei es una mala influencia-Rió.-. Talvez por eso nunca has tenido ni novia ni éxito entre las mujeres.-Se burlaba.

-Naruto-kun, creo que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, ya que tú tampoco has tenido ninguna de las dos cosas.-La de pelos rosados rió entre dientes, si se entretenían sacándose las verdades, talvez así la dejarían en paz. Y había que admitir que era bastante divertido verlos.

-Eso…¡Eso es porque las chicas de Konoha no tienen buen gusto! ¡No ven el hombre que están desperdiciando!

-Ya, claro-Se unió una tercera voz masculina.-. Así que es por tener mal gusto que nos persiguen a Itachi-ni-san y a mí, ¿eh?

-¡Sí!

-Dobe, no te hagas ilusiones. Eres un fracasado patético que nunca conseguirá un buen partido por más que se encapriche, simplemente porque ninguna mujer se fija en ti. No tienes ninguna virtud remarcable que las atraiga. Al igual que él-Agregó, señalando a Lee. La chica apenas podía reprimir su risa, debido a las caras de molestia y estupefacción que esas crueles palabras habían causado en sus admiradores.-. Sakura-Se dirigió el Uchiha a ella. La elfa dejó de reírse en el acto y levantó sus ojos verdes, muy serios, hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros de él, arrogantes. Que midiera bien sus palabras con ella, porque no quería conocer la furia de Sakura Haruno.-. Creo que esas no son las flores que buscas, mencionó el joven, señalando la cesta que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestionó, echándoles un rápido vistazo.

-Según he podido ver en la despensa de la casa, las flores de claro de luna las recogen de cuatro pétalos, no de tres.-La joven entreabrió sus labios como si fuera a decir algo. Pero, introdujo la mano en la cesta de mimbre que llevaba y recogió uno de los retoños. Se lo puso a la altura de los ojos y sus orbes afiladas la observaron fijamente, escaneándola.

Después, pestañeó lentamente y dejó la cesta en el suelo, a su lado. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

-He de admitir-Empezó.-, que tienes razón-El joven de ojos negros sonrió de medio lado y se recostó en el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás.-. ¿Dónde has encontrado esa?-Cuestionó.

-En el bosque.-Ladeó la cabeza.

-El bosque es muy grande.-Rebatió.

-Puedo enseñarte el lugar exacto-Sus ojos le enviaron una muda invitación, totalmente contraria a la que transmitía su porte de superioridad. Así le gustaban, hermosas, delicadas y educadas pero fuertes, aventureras y poderosas. Orgullosas, lo suficiente para no dejarse pisotear, pero sí dejarse llevar.-. Si vienes conmigo.-Su voz tenía un tono sugerente, perfectamente camuflado con la frialdad característica de la misma.

Ella no respondió, pero se dirigió a él, sin dudar. Cuando estuvieron el uno al lado del otro, el de pelo negro tomó la mano de la chica y colocó suavemente la flor sobre ella.

Mientras empezaron a internarse en el bosque. La chica comenzó otra conversación, no muy distinta.

-Me resulta humillante que un humano me dé lecciones de botánica.

-¿Te consuela saber que el humano es brillante?

-Sí-Pareció pensarlo.-, me sirve de algo que el humano sea brillante además de arrogante.-Los dos rieron suavemente, una risa corta y alegre, y se perdieron entre la vegetación.

-No puedo creerlo…-Murmuró el Namizake.

-Ni yo…-Lo apoyó su amigo.

-¡ESTÁ INTENTANDO QUEDARSE CON NUESTRA CHICA!

-¡Tienes razón! Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Yo qué sé? ¡Es un imbécil! Él nunca se había interesado en una chica y la primera que realmente me gusta a mí…¡intenta robármela!

-Estás en lo cierto, Naruto-kun, mi rival en el amor. Pero, ¡no lo permitiremos!

-¡Claro que no! Vamos a…

-¡Lee!-Una hermosa neifen de ojos color café, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.-Lee, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente en un asunto, ¿podrías echarme un mano?

-Claro, Tenten-chan-Respondió, aunque desanimado. Sus planes tendrían que esperar.-Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Pero no podré ayudarte.-Dicho esto, se fue con su nueva amiga que estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para inventarse una razón por la cual requería su ayuda. Ya que aquella excusa fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para quitarle a su amiga aunque fuera uno solo de los acosadores que tenía detrás.

-¡No te preocupes, cejotas!-Aseguró, cuando ya se habían ido.-¡Yo puedo encargarme del teme solo! ¡Seguro que ella no sabe que se hizo pipí en los pantalones en el colegio a los dos años! ¡Ni que hasta que cumplimos los nueve, dormíamos juntos porque a él le asustaban las sombras de la noche en su cuarto del tamaño de mi sala!-Paró unos segundos a meditar la posible reacción de Sakura y Sasuke si comentaba esto.-Bueno, creo que eso no me daría muy buena imagen a mí tampoco. Durmiendo con un chico hasta los nueve años, quién sabe qué pueden llegar a pensar…-Farfulló.

Dirigió sus ojos azules turbados, hacia el lugar por el que habían desaparecido. Resopló con frustración y volvió a tirarse en la cama en la que había dormido para auto-compadecerse un rato.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué me trajo a mí?-Cuestionó, desganado, el mago rubio.

-Pues, verás, es que Sasuke estaba ayudando a Sakura, Lee a Tenten e Itachi a unas neifen, y tú me dabas pena tirado así en la cama. Por eso pensé que te gustaría hacer algo y se me ocurrió traerte.

-Oooh…gracias-Murmuró, sombrío.-. Hasta el cejotas tiene compañía. Como siempre, soy yo el por el que nadie se interesa.

-¡Vamos! No te pongas así. Lo de Lee-san no es un romance y a lo de Sasuke e Itachi tendrías que estar acostumbrado. Son los genios-galanes de Konoha.

-Sí, sí, lo sé-Respondió, cansado.-. Es solo que me molesta no haberle interesado nunca a ninguna chica.

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Aún eres joven, seguro que pronto encontrarás a una chica que solo tendrá ojos para ti.

-Hmm…-Rumió, no muy convencido.-Eso lo dices porque tú tampoco has tenido novia jamás e intentas consolarte, ¿cierto?

-¡Na-Naruto!-Exclamó. ¿Qué tanto sabía él de su vida privada? Era cierto que no había mantenido ninguna relación **oficial **pero eso no significaba que no fuera un hombre codiciado. Que en realidad sí lo era, bastante.-Ese no es el punto, no cambies de tema.

-Bueno, sí, lo siento. Pero si algún día conoces a esa chica de la que hablas, preséntamela-Los dos hombres siguieron caminando en silencio, durante unos pocos minutos. Habían cruzado la ciudad, en línea recta hacia el cristalino palacio de curvas elegantes, donde, según le había explicado su sensei, residía la familia real. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban ya frente a la elegante entrada, giraron a la derecha y caminaron por un hermoso jardín llenos de árboles, fuentes, setos y flores, con el muro que rodeaba el palacio a su izquierda. Aquel hermoso lugarcasi parecía un laberinto. El chico incluso había olvidado su desánimo, estaba extasiado contemplando su alrededor.-. ¡Oh! Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a visitar a otra ex-alumna mía que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver.

-¡Eeeeeh! ¿Otra alumna?

-Sí-Asintió.-. Compañera de Tenten y Sakura, yo solía darles clases junto con Asuma y Kurenai.

-Ya veo. Pero, ¿ustedes no tenían alumnos chicos?

-¡Claro que sí! Dos. Pero-Pareció dudar, como si le costara hablar de ello.-, uno de ellos…desapareció-Guardó silencio.-. Pero a Shino me lo encontré esta mañana, sigue igual de serio que siempre.

-¿Y cómo se llama la chica a la que vamos a visitar?-Cuestionó, curioso. Cada respuesta le sembraba una nueva duda.

-Se llama…-La voz se ahogó en su garganta y se quedó petrificado, mirando hacia delante.

-¡Oi, Kakashi-sensei!-Exclamó el chico, preocupado ¿Lo había hecho a propósito, para dejarlo en la incertidumbre? ¿O era que frente a ellos había algo tan horroroso que había logrado dejarlo sin habla?-¿Kakashi-sensei?-Más que asustado, parecía estar anonadado, así que, siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Sus brillantes y risueños ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y su boca se entreabrió también, de puro asombro. Sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas y el cerebro se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo, dándole una patada a todos los demás pensamientos y recuerdos para llenarse de **ella**. Y es que nunca había visto una criatura tan…ningún adjetivo lograba describirla totalmente.

Era alta, esbelta, de buenas curvas y buenas dotes. Una piel tan blanca y pálida que se hubiera notado enfermiza en cualquier otra mujer, pero, en ella, simplemente aumentaba su pureza. Le recordaba a la nieve, con la que tantas veces había jugado con sus ``hermanos´´ en el bosque. No frío, sino frescura y suavidad.

Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que su delicada forma encajaba a la perfección con el lugar. Simplemente, rompía todo lo demás, nada podía compararse con ella

Su pelo, largo, negro, liso, terso hasta la cintura, ondeaba suavemente con una corriente leve que atravesaba el jardín. Seguro que se sentiría suave y sedoso entre las manos.

Y ese cuerpo…a falta de una forma de describirlo más apropiada…ese cuerpo de infarto. Todo lo que hay que tener y todo bien colocado. Jamás había tenido el placer de admirar tan exquisitas curvas.

Esa piel…perfecta. Y seguramente suave en la yema de sus dedos cuando la acariciara.

Todo esto cruzó su cabeza al, simplemente, verla de perfil. Ella observaba el fluir tranquilo del agua de una fuente cercana. Eso le trajo más paz, pureza, inocencia, calma …

-¡Hinata!-Exclamó su mentor.

-Hinata…-Suspiró el chico de ojos azules. Ella, apenas tardó una décima de segundo en darse la vuelta hacia donde ellos estaban. Y cuando los vio, creyó que se moría. Esos labios entreabiertos para él, de un pálido rosado. Y sus ojos. Grandes, redondos, inocentes y…¿plateados? ¡No, lilas! ¡No, blancos! Realmente, ¿qué importaba? Eran hipnotizantes.

Sintió como si le hubieran clavado un témpano en el pecho, rasgándole el corazón y el alma. Se quedó sin voz. ¿Había dicho nieve? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Ella no era nieve! ¡Era algo mucho más poético e importante que la nieve! Era la luna. Sí…**su** luna.

¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan frágil, hermosa, adorable, elegante y delicada? Nunca había sentido por nadie esas ansias de correr, acunarla entre sus brazos y protegerla, cuidarla, como si una gota de lluvia pudiera atentar contra su seguridad. Ella…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-¡Dios santo, ese tono! Tan dulce y angelical…¿Él se había quedado antes sin voz? ¡Listo! Ahora tampoco tenía respiración, aliento, o nada semejante. Había dejado de respirar totalmente.

La chica corrió, con gracia y ligereza hacia el que era su maestro, y se arrojó a sus brazos. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Naruto no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos y aspirar, casi con devoción, la brisa que trajo con ella. Olía ligeramente a vainilla. Delicioso. ¿Sabría su piel tan bien cómo olía? Le daba curiosidad.

-¡Hinata! ¡Estás muy cambiada, incluso más bonita que antes!

-Mu-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei.-Se sonrojó y el chico reprimió un gemido. No podía existir en todo el infinito universo imagen más tierna y adorable.

-No es un halago, yo sólo digo la verdad-Aseguró su sensei.-. Has crecido mucho-Ambos se sonrieron. Kakashi, todavía con un brazo sobre sus hombros, no se imaginaba los crecientes y potentes celos que estaba creando en su alumno.-. Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien-La giró suavemente, hacia su dirección.-. Este es Naruto.

Holaaaaa! Estoy medio de vuelta!!! Qué les pareció? Me tomó su tiempo retocarlo y profundizar en los pensamientos del rubito.

Me llena de alegría poder continuar con mi fic. Ya llegué a la República Dominicana, pero no estoy del todo instalada, por eso, lamentablemente, no puedo prometer rapidez en la actualización. Pero, al menos puedo prometer actualización, no es eso un avance??

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi que hice con mucho esfuerzo, cariño y horas de dedicación u_uU Estaba totalmente privada de inspiración hasta que nuestro prota se encontró con su futura pareja.

También, quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo y el ánimo brindados. Realmente sus reviews me ayudan a reír en los momentos en los que me tocan la moral.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo e interesarse en mi historia.

An-chan n///n


	9. Capítulo 9Nada importante

Capítulo 9- Nada importante

Naruto caminaba ausente al lado de su sensei, simplemente lo seguía, sin pensar ni un poco en el camino que recorría. No quería olvidarse nunca de esos rasgos tan suaves y delicados, de esa piel tersa y pálida, de ese pelo largo y liso y mucho menos de esos inigualables ojos. Ella se había convertido en todo un universo de posibilidades. Un mar en el que naufragaría gustoso, para perderse en ella el resto de la eternidad, a su lado.

El Hatake sonreía con picardía, conocía muy bien al joven y no había mirado así a nadie. No se había puesto nervioso o sonrojado delante de una mujer antes de ese momento y sabía lo que significaba. A ella también la conocía desde temprana edad y pudo apreciar perfectamente el brillo y la intensidad con la que observaba al muchacho humano. Aquellos sentimientos les traerían problemas, sin duda alguna. Pero talvez pudieran salir adelante si se mantenían unidos y llegaban a amarse verdaderamente.

Itachi les sonrío amablemente cuando los vio llegar a la casa. Kakashi le devolvió el gesto, pero el rubio no pareció si quiera haberse percatado de su presencia y lo ignoró, tirándose en uno de los sofás. Hinata y Sakura eran tan distintas. Cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez, se quedó prendado, realmente llegó a pensar que había sido amor a primera vista. Pero ella no había despertado en él esa sensación de querer protegerla, de desear estar a su lado para siempre. No había hecho arder su sangre con una simple mirada. Aquello lo tenía confundido. ¿Acaso no estaba enamorado de Sakura? Entonces, ¿por qué a la que soñaba con acariciar era a la princesa?, ¿por qué la que deseaba poseer no era ella?

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido.-Tiene la cabeza más hueca que de costumbre.-Su maestro se limitó a elevar los hombros y reírse por lo bajo.

-Algún día tenía que llegar el momento.

-¿¡Dónde están!?-Los acusados guardaron silencio.-¡Exijo saber en dónde se encuentran los demonios!-Gritó al grupo de gente que, estaba seguro, había ayudado a su huída.

-En primer lugar, no son demonios. En segundo lugar, no estás en derecho de exigirle nada a tu Hokage-Respondió con fiereza Yondaime. Le hervía la sangre que aquel hombre se atreviera a hablarle así.-. Recuerda eso, Danzou.-El único ojo que tenía a la vista se achinó y lo miró con odio, por eso, sus disculpas no fueron nada creíbles.

-Ruego me disculpe, Hokage-sama-Sonrió con sarcasmo.-. Pero tengo razones de sobra y de peso para pensar que este grupo de personas cooperó en al huída de esos muchachos.

-En tercer lugar, tus acusaciones son muy graves. Y ya que yo sí conozco y respeto tu título, te diré esto como un consejo: No vayas en nuestra contra, Danzou. Tienes razones, pero no pruebas y esta situación no te beneficia. Así que sé inteligente y vela por la paz de Konoha.-Esperaba estar diciendo lo suficientemente claro que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos. Para empezar, nunca debió haber condenado a los chicos.

Las personas detrás del Hokage guardaban silencio. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían lo que habían hecho. Eran conscientes de que el jefe de Raíz tenía razón y que aquella noticia se convertiría en un escándalo si salía a la luz, no les convenía. Por eso, debían adaptarse perfectamente a su papel. Ser fríos para ocultar la verdad y mostrar exactamente los sentimientos que debieran si se encontraran de verdad en esa situación. Su máscara no podía permitirse el más mínimo fallo, ya que Danzou y sus hombres estarían espiando y merodeando como buitres para lanzarse sobre ellos en el momento preciso.

-Procuraré seguir su amable consejo-Murmuró.-, pero, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-Minato asintió secamente con la cabeza, creía saber cuál era la duda de Danzou.

-¿Dónde se encuentran Itachi Uchiha, Rock Lee y Hatake Kakashi?-Sabía que indagaría también ese asunto, ya que era una casualidad demasiado grande. Pero no había nada que temer, se habían preparado bien.

-Tuvieron que salir en una misión urgente a una de nuestras villas aliadas.

-¿Los tres?-Preguntó con incredulidad, obviamente no iba a caer en un gancho como ese.

-Sí.

-No son el grupo habitual.

-No, pero pensamos que la misión requería de sus habilidades.

-¿Le importaría darme más información?

-En absoluto, ya sabíamos que preguntaría. Previmos eso y vinimos preparados-Sonrió.-. Shizune-chan, por favor.-La joven se adelantó y le extendió al mago un pergamino, con una sonrisa educada y satisfecha.-. Sin embargo, no estás haciendo caso a mi consejo, Danzou.-Murmuró el Hokage, casi como una amenaza.

-Ya sabe, Yondaime-Sus ojos emitieron un brillo peligroso.-. No se puede ir en contra de la curiosidad humana.-Esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y devolvió el documento a la secretaria. Tan solo iba a dejar de investigar el caso oficialmente, pero seguiría persiguiendo su pista. Sabía que habían sido ellos, solo necesitaba las pruebas precisas para demostrarlo.

En la gran casa se filtraba la escasa y suave luz de la Luna Nueva. La oscuridad del exterior se encontraba tenuemente aplacada por el brillo de las luciérnagas, que guiaban a las últimas criaturas rezagadas para encontrar sus hogares en la negrura del bosque.

Sakura y Tenten y Kakashi se encargaron de organizarlos en las distintas estancias de la casa, ya que sus anfitriones seguían ausentes.

Sakura y Tenten dieron muestras de su habilidad en la cocina preparando un banquete con ingredientes nunca antes vistos, en un tiempo récord. Para sorpresa del grupo, todos los platos eran comestibles.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer verlos a todos-Aseguró Tenten.-. Volveré mañana, pero ya debo irme.

-Sí, Neji debe de estar esperándote en casa, ¿no?-La joven asintió alegremente.

-¿¡Neji!?-Exclamó el que una vez fu su maestro.

-Sí, estamos prometidos.

-Eso-Eso es una GRAN sorpresa, Tenten-chan. ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias.-Se despidió una vez más y abandonó la residencia.

Al terminar de cenar, antes de que cada uno se retirara a sus habitaciones para dormir, Kakashi los convocó a todos en el salón principal.

-Naruto, Sasuke, ignoro por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, pero no podremos volver hasta que las cosas se calmen en Konoha. Independientemente de eso, no importa cuantos años tardemos en volver, si continúan siendo los portadores de esos demonios, los problemas surgirán tarde o temprano. Así que solo nos queda deshacernos de ellos, sin importar cuanto tardemos. Debemos encontrar la manera, para que puedan vivir en paz.

-Pero Jiraya dijo que estaban demasiado ligados con nosotros y que su extracción significaría nuestra muerte-Puntualizó el menor de los Uchiha.-. En ese caso, la única forma de conseguir la paz es muriendo.

-¡No te rindas tan pronto, Sasuke-teme! ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado!-Lo reprendió su amigo rubio, que solía ser el de constante pensamiento positivo.-Además, debe de existir alguna manera, por difícil que sea. ¿No es así, Kakashi-sensei?

-Así es, Naruto. Pero sea como sea no podemos hacerlo nosotros solos, necesitamos ayuda de todas aquellas personas confiables que puedan brindárnosla. Por eso, mañana vamos a ir a ver a Hiashi-sama.

-¿Hiashi Hyuga?-Preguntó Itachi, por lo que se decía de ese elfo, dudaba que les prestara su ayuda, por muy desesperada que fuera su situación.

-¿Está seguro de que nos ayudará, Kakashi-sensei?-Dijo Lee, cuyos pensamientos iban por la misma línea que los del Uchiha

-Por supuesto. No vinimos a D´Anhsen por casualidad. Hiashi-sama y Minato-sensei desean unir más a las villas, ya que ambas son grandes e influyentes potencias. Y el rey está consciente de que esta es una perfecta forma de empezar. Mañana, Naruto, Sasuke y yo iremos a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?-Ambos asintieron.-Muy bien, ya pueden irse a dormir.

Mientras Itachi se bañana, Sasuke estaba sentado en la ventana, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que había a esas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto, en ese aura de paz y tranquilidad en que se veía envuelto, los gritos de Naruto y Lee, que compartían la habitación contigua, llegaron a sus oídos. Resopló con disgusto. Se sentía muy tentado de ir a callar a base de golpes a ese par de ruidosos anormales, pero no estaba de humor para pelearse con ellos y tener que soportar más directamente la blasfemia incoherente que salía de su boca, que ellos se atrevían a llamar pensamientos. Suspiró. Al menos le había tocado compartir habitación con su hermano, que era más tranquilo y silencioso, que aunque también dijera estupideces en ocasiones, era más soportable.

Se levantó, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó sobre una silla de la habitación para después tirarse en la cama con el torso desnudo. Tras un par de minutos, cuando su hermano ya se encontraba también en las mismas condiciones, sus ojos negros se empezaron a cerrar, con somnolencia. Y justo en ese momento, cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido, la imagen de la elfa llegó como un rayo a su mente, matando a todo otro pensamiento.

Frunció el ceño, eso no era positivo, lo sabía y odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos la perseguían, cada vez que se cruzaba por su lado. Sus labios tan finos y apetecibles, su cuerpo esbelto y su piel suave. Y esos hermosos ojos verdes, felinos, salvajes, orgullosos pero inteligentes. Era la mujer que estaba buscando. No lo perseguía ni lo desesperaba, se hacía desear, pero le daba al sensación de que también se dejaba llevar.

Sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta. Ya lo había decidido. Ella sería suya antes o después, era la única mujer de su propiedad. Y de ese momento en adelante, nadie la tocaría.

HOLAAAAAA!!!! YA VOLVÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!! X)

T_________T LO SIENTO!!!

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy consciente de que tardé DEMASIADO, no tengo perdón. Es todo un milagro que no me odien después de esto. Pero sabré recompensarlos!! Prometo colgar al menos dos capítulos de ambos fanfics en los próximos días!!

Ya que por distintas razones no he podido actualizar en mucho mucho tiempo, yo también lo he sufrido. Detesto estar inactiva cuando se trata de escribir. Una cadena de cosas han pasado detrás de la otra, que me han impedido actualizar, pero prometo intentar al menos, colgar un capi por semana, para cumplir con un calendario. =)

Espero que todavía se acuerden de mí, y si lo hacen, que sea sin rencor =P

Los quiero a todos!! T.T Gracias por esperarme tan pacientemente y agradezco increíblemente todos y cada uno de sus buenos deseos y reviews! Nos seguiremos viendo! =D

Ja ne!~

An-chan

Próximamente: **Capítulo 10- Perdone, su majestad**


	10. Capítulo 10 Disculpe, su majestad

Capítulo 10 – Disculpe, su majestad

Los tres magos que habían sido citados, se encontraban ya en la entrada del palacio.

Un sirviente los atajó al llegar y los guió por entre los largos y complicados pasillos, asegurando tener órdenes de presentarlos ante su rey.

-Naruto, ¿puedes hacer lo que te pedimos?-Preguntó, intentado convencerlo.

Habían estado batallando con el muchacho sobre el mismo tema, prácticamente desde que abandonaron su hospedaje. Querían convencerlo a toda costa, aquella reunión era sumamente importante para todos ellos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Seguía protestando. No podía ser que su ``hermano´´ y su sensei, tuvieran tan bajas expectativas sobre él.-¡No quiero!-Rezongó, dando la impresión de estar a punto de llorar.

-¡Dobe!-Interrumpió el otro joven algo irritado, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo callado.-¡No abras la boca a menos que Kakashi-sensei o yo te lo indiquemos!, ¿entendido? ¡No es tan difícil!, seguro que hasta tú puedes cumplir con una orden como esa.-El rubio torció el gesto, ahora sí que no les iba a hacer el más mínimo caso. ¿Quién se había creído aquel? ¿Su padre?

-¡Escúchame bien!-Comenzó. Pensaba dejarle bien clara su posición.

-Ya hemos llegado-Los interrumpió el criado, mientras tocaba la gran puerta. Hatake y Uchiha miraron alarmados al Namikaze, que, después de aquella silente advertencia, se resignó a mantenerse callado.-. Pasen, por favor. Mi señor los recibirá ahora.-Murmuró, mientras hacía un gesto de bienvenida con el brazo.

Los tres hombres atravesaron el umbral con algo de nerviosismo. Veinticinco pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos en cuanto entraron en el salón. Era una estancia amplia, finamente decorada, llena de exuberancia en su mobiliario, lo que expresaba la riqueza y el poderío de la Familia Real. Tenía grandes ventanales, que casi llegaban hasta la cúpula del techo, por lo cual la sala de reuniones tenía siempre muy buena iluminación.

Un trono innecesariamente ostentoso y gigantesco, se hallaba ubicado en el extremo opuesto de la entrada, de cara a la puerta. A los lados, había largos escritorios de madera, tras los cuales se encontraban sentados veintidós de los veinticuatro miembros del Consejo Real. Doce a un lado y diez al otro. Los dos asientos que es encontraban vacantes en el lado derecho, pertenecían a Asuma y Kurenai.

-Sean bienvenidos-Habló el soberano con una voz grave y ronca, que inspiraba temor. Sus dos acompañantes se apresuraron a hacer una educada reverencia, en perfecta sincronía. El rubio los siguió segundos después, intentando camuflar su descoordinación y lo grotesco que eran todos sus gestos, en comparación con los de los otros.-. Kakashi, me satisface ver que has cumplido correctamente con la última misión que se te encomendó. A pesar de ser tan joven y tratarse de una empresa sumamente arriesgada y larga.

-No todo ha sido mérito propio, Hiashi-dono, he recibido bastante ayuda del antiguo y el actual Hokage-El robusto elfo asintió, conforme.

-Quiero que lleguemos a completar esa alianza pronto-Comentó, casi casualmente, con su voz seca y profunda, que resonó por toda la estancia-. Nos beneficiará a ambos.-El Hatake asintió.

-Estos son los muchachos, Hiashi-dono.-Mencionó, haciendo un gesto abierto con el brazo, hacia su izquierda, donde estos se encontraban. El soberano y sus veintidós consejeros presentes los escrutaron de forma más minuciosa.

El rubio se removió incómodo ante tantas miradas reprobatorias. Pero la más díficil de soportar era le del rey. Lo miraba con frialdad y algo de desdén. Se sentía como si lo estuviera sometiendo a un examen duro y exhaustivo por querer casarse con su hija.

-Solo conozco una persona a la que pueden acudir-Retomó la palabra. No puedo asegurar que los ayude, y tampoco deben confiar en ella, pero es la única que tiene esa capacidad. Deben acudir a la presencia de la Bruja-Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante ese veredicto. Sabían perfectamente que debían evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de relación con una bruja, pero la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, estaban hablando de la gran maga oscura, conocida por su sadismo, crueldad y ambición sin límites. No era un ser con el que debieran tratar. Ni los más capaces y audaces humanos, elfos, neifen, híbridos, licántropos o vampiros. Nadie podía adelantarse a sus astutos pensamientos retorcidos.-. Quiero que armes un batallón de buenos magos para defenderse en las tierras del Norte, allí abundan criaturas peligrosas-El neifen asintió.-. Cuando los tengas, quiero que vengas aquí y me lo reportes. Después, pueden partir-Dicho esto, guardó silencio, lo que les dio a entender que no había nada más que discutir. Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a abandonar el salón, tomó otra vez la palabra.-. Neji.-Llamó. Un joven elfo de piel clara, pelo largo y oscuro, se levantó de su lugar entre los del Consejo.

-¿Sí, Hiashi-sama?-El Uchiha dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de un familiar del soberano. No solo por el color de sus ojos perlados, sino también porque solo a los que pertenecían a la familia real se les permitía utilizar el prefijo de –sama y no el de –dono. Sin embargo ser perteneciente de al rama secundaria, ya que era a los mismos a los que se adjudicaba cargos como ese.

-Irás con ellos.-Sentenció. El joven les dirigió una mirada vacía, hueca, al igual que su expresión. No transmitía nada. Tan solo algo de apatía.

-Sí, Hiashi-sama.-Aceptó, con obediencia y una elegante reverencia. Después de esto, abandonaron el palacio y sin decir nada, cada uno partió por una ruta distinta, enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, se encontrarían al final del día en la casa. Como administraran su tiempo hasta ese momento, era asunto suyo.

Holaa! =)

Lamento dos cosas:

#1: No haber actualizado ambos fics al mismo tiempo. Pero por motivos personales me fue simplemente imposible.

#2: Haber hecho un capi tan suma e injustamente corto!! T__T Lo sé, eso no se puede ni llamar episodio. Pero lo próximos vendrán más largos! Prometido!!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y apoyos!! Y felices fiestas, aunque ya hayan pasado! =P

Nos leeremos pronto!

An-chan n\\\nU


	11. Capítulo 11Caminos por recorrer

Capítulo 11- Caminos por recorrer

-¿Ya tiene a alguien pensado, Kakashi-sensei?-Preguntó con la boca llena su alumno rubio, mientras se servía otro vegetal exclusivamente cultivado por los elfos. Muy similar al maíz, pero de un color anaranjado intenso.-Para acompañarnos en nuestro viaje.-Puntualizó, por si no quedaba bastante claro, mientras se metía su séptima pieza de verdura en la boca.

-Bueno, he estado pensando mucho. Necesitamos magos muy capaces y confiables.-Explicó, mientras sus ojos rodaban disimuladamente hacia su antigua aprendiz de pelo rosado.

-¡Claro!-Sonrío con alegría, mientras sacaba de una olla, otra docena de pequeños y amarillos tomates, y los colocaba en un plato. Pues todos los hombres presentes eran de buen comer.

-Y obviamente, Lee e Itachi nos acompañarán.-El joven de cejas abundantes le dedicó a su sensei un vehemente asentimiento y el mayor de los Uhicha se limitó a hacer un guiño parecido a una amable sonrisa.

-Y también cuenten con Tenten. Estoy segura de que vendrá con nosotros.-Agregó la Haruno.

-Bueno, junto con Neji, creo que ya tenemos el grupo necesario, ¿no creen?

-Tal vez-Habló Sasuke por primera vez, colocando los palillos a la derecha de su plato vacío, y llevándose el cuenco con caldo a los labios. Después de dar un sorbo silencioso y elegante, terminando de manera definitiva con el festín que había sido su cena, continuó con lo que estaba diciendo-. Pero tal vez necesitemos a alguien más, no creo que se prudente avisar, todavía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke-Corroboró el Hatake.-. Además, el viaje es muy largo y peligroso, nos conviene partir descansados. Saldremos en un par de días.-Con esto, se dio por zanjada la conversación, y la temprana cena. Todos se retiraron al amplio salón para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de dormir.

-Lee, ¿puedes venir un segundo?-Preguntó el de pelo blanco mientras se levantaba del sillón individual y se dirigía a la salida de la estancia.

-¡Por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei!-Su pupilo lo siguió obedientemente. Intrigado con lo que querría decirle en privado.

-Esto…Sakura-chan.-Llamó el Namikaze, algo cohibido.

-Sea lo que sea, tu respuesta es un rotundo no, teme.-Respondió el pálido joven, de manera defensiva. Todos los presentes lo miraron asombrados. El rubio frunció el ceño hasta que una notoria arruga se abrió paso en su frente y unos ligeros pliegues aparecieron en su nariz. No tenía que meterse en esa conversación. Ni siquiera estaba hablando con él, su actitud era innecesariamente irritable.

-No te metas, dobe. Además, es decisión de ella si quiere acompañarme o no.-Respondió con afán defensivo.

-En realidad no.-Dijo el Uchiha. La joven aguardaba, silente, mientras permitía a su recién adquirido protector, encargarse él mismo de la riña con el otro muchacho.

-¿Cómo que no?-Cuestionó, entre extrañado y enfadado. Su ``hermano´´ mayor, observaba todo desde el sillón más alejado, con una sonrisa leve y sutil adornando sus facciones, presenciando increíblemente atento, la agitada conversación que estaban intentando mantener sus hermanitos. Realmente estaba disfrutando aquello más de lo que pensaban, o simplemente más de lo que debería.

-No-Dejó caer sus ojos sobre ella.-. Ella tiene cierto compromiso conmigo, ¿no es así?-Murmuró, de manera inquisitiva. La elfa, aunque nunca había acordado nada con el muchacho, decidió dejarse llevar por aquella vez. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, de manera bastante creíble. Después, se levantó de su asiento y precedió a su compañero al exterior.

Al abandonar el lugar, la casa se sumió en el silencio. Casi medio minuto después, cuando los primeros rayos del crepúsculo cayeron pesadamente sobre el rostro contrariado del rubio, este hizo ademán de perseguirlos, pero Itachi lo detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca.

-Itachi-ni-chan…-Murmuró con voz queda, mientras lo miraba con desesperación. Su ``hermano´´ le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-Déjalos-Le aconsejó con voz calmada.-, no bebes ir tras ellos-Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, pero sentía demasiada frustración.-. Incluso Sasuke puede enamorarse.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que está enamorado?

-Sí, pero tú no lo estás.-Puntualizó.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡A mí me gusta mucho Sakura-chan!

-Exacto, ahí lo tienes.-Sentenció, con una sonrisa enigmática. El joven mago lo miró con desconcierto, intentando encontrarle algún sentido a sus palabras. Ahora sí lo había confundido.

-¡Itachi-kun!-Una vocecita aguda y adorable interrumpió la conexión de sus miradas. Un grupo de bellas neifen, ataviadas con hermosos vestidos típicos de su pueblo, miraba al mayor de los dos jóvenes, con una radiante sonrisa y algunas con un ligero sonrojo.-Itachi-kun, ¿vamos?-Preguntó la más agraciada de ellas, coquetamente.

-Por supuesto, Mirai-san.-Respondió, como todo un caballero. Con elegancia y finos movimientos, caminó hasta su grupo de admiradoras y le tendió su brazo a Mirai. Esta lo sujetó, suavemente y con sutileza, pero con seguridad. Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Automáticamente, todas las muchachas lo rodearon, llenándolo de cumplidos e insinuaciones.

-¡Espera!-Gritó.-¿A dónde demonios vas?-El joven se giró hacia él para mirarlo.

-Al festival de esta noche, claro.

-¿Festival?-Balbuceó, confundido.

-¡Sí, nos vemos!-Exclamó, antes de ser arrastrado por las mujeres fuera de la casa.

-Lee y yo también nos vamos, ¿no quieres venir?-Preguntó Kakashi, que en realidad ya llevaba unos segundos ahí, aunque nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia.-Es una hermosa feria en honor a la Diosa Madre. Muy parecidas a las de Konoha, pero más impresionantes, si se me permite decirlo.

-No…gracias.-Murmuró.

-¿Seguro, Naruto-kun? Las celebraciones hacen arder con más fuerza la llama de la juventud, ¿sabes?

-Ajá…-Respondió, desanimado. Sus amigos le dirigieron una última mirada dubitativa, para finalmente marcharse.

El rubio es apoltronó en un sillón, escondiendo la cabeza entre los cojines. En el total silencio que ahora reinaba en la solitaria penumbra de aquella mansión, se podían escuchar a lo lejos, las risas y conversaciones entrelazadas de toda la gente que, seguramente, estaba disfrutando de esa bulliciosa y alegre noche de fiesta.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Sasuke se había llevado a Sakura, Itachi estaría muy ocupado rodeado por tantas féminas el resto del día, Kakashi encontraría alguna pareja sin problema y Lee…Lee era un feliz soltero. No le atormentaban cosas como esa.

Pero, ¿qué había de él? Nunca había sido solicitado entre las chicas como sus mejores amigos. No había conocido a una sola mujer que se interesara en él como hombre. Y siempre había sido rechazado de las peores maneras. No iba a mentirse. Quería una novia. Quería una hermosa novia que lo tratara dulcemente, que le diera preferencias a él y envidia a los hombres a su alrededor. Que aceptara sus travesuras, que lo aceptara a él. Más bien, **necesitaba** una novia. Y rápido. Deseaba sentirse amado, especial, para remplazar esa horrible sensación de que iba a morir solo, sin hijos y amargado.

Se dio la vuelta en su improvisada cama, clavando sus ojos azules en los rincones oscuros del techo de madera. No es que fuera demasiado presumido, pero se tenía bastante estima. Se consideraba un joven atractivo, divertido, interesante, cariñoso, dulce, no demasiado idiota…!En fin!, una verdadera lotería humana. En ese caso, ¿por qué las mujeres no lo veían de esa manera también? Eso le propinaba una fuerte y dolorosa patada a su maltrecho ego y amor propio. Y en sus momentos más bajos de depresión, le hacía creer que nada de eso era verdad, que eran solo sus pensamientos petulantes.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no aguantó más que un par de minutos en esa posición. Con un grito de frustración y rabia, saltó del sillón, y abandonó la casa como todos los demás.

El aire nocturno lo recibió amablemente, refrescándolo. El ambiente festivo era evidente en cada rincón de la ciudad, pero el no estaba de humor para fiestas. Quería estar solo. Dejó que su instinto guiara sus pasos silenciosos, por las calles menos concurridas de la ciudadela, mientras pensaba en un buen lugar al que acudir.

Su cerebro tardó algo más de quince minutos en proporcionarle un buen destino. Pero en cuanto fijó el rumbo, apretó el paso para llegar lo antes posible y no toparse con más parejas melosas que solo desgastaban más su estado de ánimo.

Aquel jardín era incluso más hermoso de lo que lo fue por el día. Desconocía si el lugar era propiedad de alguien, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Los pocos guardias reales que se encontró en el camino, fueron fáciles de burlar.

Se paró frente a la grandiosa fuente. Sus finas curvas estaban llenas de diminutas figuras de todo tipo de criaturas que había visto y que desconocía. Su mármol blanco brillaba con luz tenue en la oscuridad de la noche. El rumor del agua era tranquilizante, y las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua que caía, dando la sensación de que había dos cielos. Uno inmóvil y otro ondulante. Sus ojos azules se perdieron entre las delicadas gotas de agua. Todo a su alrededor era tan hermoso, que por un momento pensó que estar solo no era tan malo, después de todo.

El sonido de unos pasos lo arrancaron abruptamente de sus profundas cavilaciones sobre el universo. Giró su cabeza con violencia hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido.

Una figura encapuchada se encontraba a un par de metros de él. Debía de ser una persona bastante sigilosa para no haberse dejado notar hasta estar a una distancia tan mínima. La observó con detenimiento, y esta procedió a quitarse la caperuza, para dejar su rostro al descubierto. La última persona que esperaba encontrarse en ese momento, estaba parada frente a él.

Las pupilas del rubio se contrajeron, mientras su corazón comenzó a palpitar salvajemente. La prácticamente nula iluminación y el encanto del ambiente, solo ayudaban a acentuar su divina belleza, que resultaba casi cegadora, considerando que había aumentado desde la última vez que la vio.

Un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, dándole un aura de inocencia. El silencio se mantuvo, mientras se levantaba una suave brisa que le trajo su deliciosa esencia. Vainilla, canela y…el aroma de alguna flor desconocida.

-Na...Naruto-kun…-Susurró, con toda la ternura que fue capaz de reunir, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Aquella adorable elfa, le produjo de manera repentina un hambre voraz y desesperada. Tragó saliva. Aquel nombre que salió de sus labios había provocado estragos en su cuerpo, sintiendo como un calor cada vez más intenso lo devoraba por dentro. Y se apoderaban de su cuerpo y mente, ansias de **ella**.

Holaaa!! =D

Espero que esto compense la porquería de capítulo diez que tuve la arrogancia de colgar…. T___T De veras lo siento, pero era eso o nada. Estaba realmente bloqueada. Pero esta tarde tuve un ataque de inspiración!! Tres urras por mis oportunistas musas!! XD

Jujuju…creo que quedó muy claro quién es la misteriosa y bella mujer…pero ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los hechos en el próximo capítulo.

Itachi es un casanova!!

Amo a Kakashi-sensei!!

Sasuke es un celoso!!

Sakura es una asquerosa!! (Disculpen a los que les guste este personaje. u__u pero tienen que aceptar que a veeeeces se pasa de desgraciada)

Nos veremos en el próximo capi!!

Ja ne!~

An-chan n\\\n


	12. Capítulo 12Verde jade

Capítulo 12- Verde jade

-No sé si agradecerte por ayudarme, o abofetearte por atrevido.-Comentó la elfa, divertida. Él rió disimuladamente, pero de buena gana. Ella también sonrió, extrañada y complacida. Nunca imaginó que un humano tan frío pudiera reír así.

Con suprema elegancia, el Uchiha rodeó la cintura de la joven con su brazo y la guió por los caminos, buscando alejarse del concurrido carnaval. La riada de gente que inundaba las calles, los observaba atónitos, fijándose en como un humano cortejaba a la imposible y temperamental hija de un gobernador elfo, con mordaz experiencia. Sin embargo, los más sabios los miraban con malos ojos. Por razones obvias, aquella unión nunca funcionaría. Era indebido siquiera intentarlo.

Sasuke buscaba lugares cada vez más solitarios, lo abrumaba aquel alegre caos que bullía en la ciudad. Aunque Konoha también era muy conocida e importante, ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y no lograba desubicarlo y deslumbrarlo como aquel sitio lo hacía. Para no marearse, decidió concentrarse en su interesante compañía.

Caminaban solos, a través de los árboles que rodeaban la ciudad. El bullicio de las festividades ahora tan solo era un eco sordo en la lejanía. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente en qué momento, pero los papeles habían cambiado de manera casi imperceptible, aunque importante. Era Sakura la que sujetaba el brazo del humano, mientras caminaban por la oscuridad. Cuando se percató de esto, se separó de él con toda la sutileza e integridad que le fue posible, para no dejarse en evidencia. Estaba bastante perturbaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a proporcionarle tantos privilegios a un petulante ser impuro?

Sin embargo, ninguno de estos gestos pasaron desapercibidos para el Uchiha, que estaba disfrutando enormemente, sabiendo que controlaba por completo la situación.

Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda en aquel silencio, paseando bajo la atenta mirada y la sonrisa calculadora y estática del joven. Así que decidió decir algo inteligente para inclinar la situación a su favor.

Así que…-Comenzó, analizando la mejor forma de dirigir su contraataque.-Te tengo…-Dudó, coquetamente. El Uchiha recobró su seriedad, esfumando su sonrisa socarrona. Algo no andaba bien.-atrapado…-Terminó, en un susurro. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que ella, haciendo gala de todas sus técnicas de seducción, caminó lentamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, que se agitó, dada la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos. Se reprendió duramente por aquello. Ella debía dominarlo a él, no al contrario. Y al menos en apariencia, se encontraba tranquilo y extremadamente serio. No había notado ningún cambio en la cadencia silenciosa de su respiración, ni lo traicionaban sus latidos. Reprimió una mueca de asco. Solo quería divertirse un poco con ella. Eso no iba a permitirlo.

-Te equivocas-Su voz fría y profunda la sacó de sus cavilaciones y sus malos pensamientos dirigidos hacia él. Con un par de movimientos rápidos, silenciosos y bruscos, la atrapó entre el tronco de un gran árbol y él. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron su oreja. En esa misma posición, comenzó a susurrar.-. Yo soy el que te tiene a ti…No puedes resistirte-Sentenció, con infinito deleite.-. O, ¿me equivoco?-Se maldijo a sí misma, mientras dejaba escapar un estremecimiento. ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar ocultarlo?, si al final aquella despiadada e insensible criatura terminaba por desenmascararla de la manera más bochornosa posible.

-De acuerdo-Siseó, de mala gana, amenazadoramente.-. Pero no me mereces. Eres un simple humano.- Él se separó un poco de ella y clavó sus brillantes ojos negros en los suyos, de un claro verde jade. Orgullosa…le encantaba jugar a domar fieraz salvajes. Ambos corazones latieron de manera desenfrenada, mientras se olvidaban de las ataduras que les impedían estar juntos, y simplemente, aunque fuera por ese momento, se dejarían llevar.

-En ese caso…¿por qué te atraigo tanto?-No tenía respuestas para eso. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron ligeramente, intentando articular alguna palabra, pero terminó desistiendo. En vez de contestarle, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la tela de su camisa, a la altura de sus hombros, acercándolo más hacia sí. Olvidó todo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. La desesperación de Sasuke también iba en aumento. Rápidamente y con ansias, la besó. No fue un beso dulce, ni lento. Fue más bien un gesto ansioso y apasionado, de parte de ambos. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, olvidaron todo lo demás. Se aferraron el uno al otro, con fuerza y se concentraron en su labor de manera cada vez más intensa.

Sakura pudo comprobar como en realidad el humano no mentía. La fina capacidad auditiva de su raza le permitía oír a la perfección el apagado y desbocado repiqueteo del corazón de su acompañante. Se sintió inmensamente feliz. Pero su opinión no había cambiado. Ningún humano merecía a un elfo. Los de su calaña estaban destinados a una vida efímera y miserable. Condenados a reproducirse como ratas y desarrollar sus vidas de manera rastrera, dada la retorcida mente que poseían. Aquello estaba mal, no debía hacerlo. Pero aquella boca precoz y experimentada borró todo pensamiento racional.

Se aferró a ese momento como no lo había hecho a ningún otro. No quería pensar en las consecuencias, no quería pensar en los problemas futuros, tan solo ese instante. Aunque fuera una decisión infantil y obstinada.

Se separaron durante un instante. La situación, que se volvía cada vez más comprometida, desembocaría en algo más grande si no hacían esa pausa. Ambos eran conscientes.

-¿Dices que no te merezco?-Argumentó, con la respiración entrecortada. Una ligera sonrisa victoriosa escapó de sus finos labios.-No lo creo así…más bien diría, que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-No juegues conmigo-Advirtió. Quiso que sonara como una amenaza, pero su tono de voz fue suplicante.-, o te mataré…-Fue lo último que susurró, antes de que la acallara con otro beso. Ambos sabían que no era capaz de hacer eso.

Hola a todos! Por fin regresé! Mejor tarde que nunca, no?? n\\\nU

No me gustó este capi, pero POR FIN lo escribí, o más bien lo escupí. Ya que no conseguí la inspiración en ningún momento.

Estoy emocionada con el siguiente capi!! Pondré todo todo mi empeño en él. (si es que a mi musa le da la gana de retirar su orden de alejamiento)

Intentaré empezar a escribir pronto!! =)

Ja ne!~

An-chan! n\\\n


	13. Capítulo 13Simplemente perfecta

Capítulo 13 – Simplemente perfecta

-Hinata…-Balbuceó, completamente extasiado, por tan sólo poder repetir su nombre otra vez. Nunca fue demasiado exigente con sus modales y diplomacia, razón por la cual su mejor amigo y su instructor le habían rogado guardar silencio en la cita con el rey. Pero acababa de cometer una falta que cualquiera, incluso él mismo, podía calificar de grave. Acababa de dirigirse a la heredera del trono, que apenas conocía del día anterior, sin ningún sufijo de enaltecimiento. Se maldijo furiosamente por su falta de modales. Ni siquiera a sus damas de compañía o a sus propios familiares les estaba permitido tratarla de manera tan personal. No podía permitirse desliz alguno en su relación con la hermosa elfa, así que intentó desesperadamente corregirse.-Disculpe, quiero decir…Hinata-dono…-Vaciló, con torpeza. Ella rodó sus hermosos y grandes ojos redondos, decepcionada, mientras apretaba sus carnosos labios. El rubio bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido. ¡Lo había arruinado todo! Seguramente ella se sentiría indignada en esos momentos, de que un humano que había aparecido de un día para otro, como brotado del suelo, osara tratarla tan confianzudamente.

Pero no pudo mantener la cabeza gacha por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba mirarla, sabiendo que estaba parada ahí, frente a él. Levantó la cabeza tímidamente, y el alma se le cayó a los pies por dos razones. Parecía incómoda, lo que le hizo sentirse peor y más culpable. Pero estaba ligeramente ruborizada, mientras jugaba inocentemente y con nerviosismo, con uno de sus largos y hermosos mechones de pelo. ¡Se veía imposiblemente tierna! Esa vez, se le escapó un gritito de éxtasis.

Ella lo miró, asustada, y el sintió unas desgarradoras ganas de golpearse hasta la muerte. De nuevo, no necesitaba más ayuda que la de sí mismo para dejarse en evidencia. Antes de que pudiera excusarse para demostrar su arrepentimiento, ella abrió los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, lo que hizo que el rubio olvidara lo que iba a decir y concentrara todos sus sentidos en el objeto de su obsesión.

-Na-Naruto-kun-Murmuró muy bajito. Se abstuvo de gritar de nuevo, sin embargo, no cabía en sí de alegría. ¡Recordaba su nombre! ¡Sabía quien era! Y ese ingrediente de comida, había sonado tan sumamente perfecto saliendo de sus labios.-. No hace…No hace falta que…Es decir-Él se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos centelleantes, contemplaban su adorable nerviosismo, sin escapársele el más pequeño gesto o movimiento.-, no tienes porque tratarme así-La miró, confundido. ¿Acaso a la realeza no le molestaba que la trataran como al resto de la gente ordinaria? Más si era un humano común a una heredera elfa.-. No hace falta que me trates de usted.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó, para asegurarse. Tal vez su volátil imaginación estaba jugando con él.-¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?-Se ruborizó ligeramente al llamarla de esa manera tan íntima. Pero ella se sonrojó bastante más que él, al tiempo que asentía con vehemencia y esbozaba una sonrisa dulce.

-Te-Te gusta nuestro jardín, Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, algo cohibida y jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Sí! Pero, ¡lo siento!-Hizo una reverencia de disculpa lo más elegante y educada que pudo.-No sabía que este jardín era suyo.

-Está bien-Respondió.-. Puedes venir cada vez que quieras.

-¿En serio?-Demasiadas cosas buenas estaban sucediendo a la vez. Era, como solían decir: demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Claro.-Esa vez, la sonrisa de la chica le produjo confianza y, olvidándose de quiénes eran realmente, se atrevió a decir:

-Espero que lleguemos a conocernos mejor y a ser buenos amigos, Hinata-chan.-Sonrió él también, y sus ojos azules se clavaron con determinación en los suyos, aquella noche de color lila.

-¡Sí!

-¿Quieres...-Se acobardó, antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta. Pero debía ser todo un hombre, valiente y arrojado. Además, la elfa parecía tener cierto tipo de interés en él. Esta idea lo emocionaba más allá de lo imaginable, haciéndole pensar que algo podía pasar entre los dos. Aunque nunca se hubiera planteado realmente la idea de estar enamorado, sabía perfectamente que vendería hasta su nombre, por poder abrazar, acariciar y besar ese cuerpo.-¿Quieres sentarte?-Hizo una seña, señalando un banco de mármol blanco, cerca de la fuente.

Ella asintió y se acercó lentamente. El rubio, haciendo gala de toda la caballerosidad y magnificencia que le fue posible, le extendió la mano. Lo correcto hubiera sido extenderle el brazo con una reverencia, pero ella había dejado claro que no quería que en su relación hubiera trabas como lo eran esos rituales ridículos.

La miró, muriendo de nervios, suplicando que no lo rechazara a esas alturas. Ella no lo decepcionó, le dio la mano, algo temblorosa, pero él se la apretó ligeramente, para imprimirle confianza. Así, agarrados de la mano, fueron caminando hasta el banco, disfrutando del contacto. Los dedos de Naruto eran fuertes, bronceados al igual que el resto de su piel y ligeramente ásperos por el entrenamiento, pero amables y agradables. En cambio, los de Hinata, eran finos, suaves, pálidos y delicados.

Tuvieron que soltarse al llegar al asiento, para poder sentarse. Pero una vez acomodados, sus miradas hicieron contacto. Se quedaron así, perdido el uno en los ojos del otro. Ella lo miraba avergonzada, algo intimidada y embelesada. Él la miraba con apasionada intensidad y fascinación.

Mirándose a los ojos, estuvieron hablando y riéndose un rato, pero adentro del Namikaze, cuando se miraron a los ojos, nació un pequeño fuego, en algún lugar cerca de su corazón y su vientre, que ya se había convertido en un incendio descontrolado, que gritaba, ensordecedor, que no se quedara ahí como un idiota. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba besar esos labios que había estado mirando desde hacía horas. Besar y acariciar toda la superficie de su piel, para comprobar si era toda igual de suave. Acunarla entre sus brazos para protegerla del mundo exterior y proclamar que era suya. Y otros pensamientos mucho más pecaminosos que incluso él mismo se preguntaba de dónde habían salido.

Intentó apagar las llamas que lo corrompían, concentrándose en lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, en su pelo largo oscuro y sedoso, en su delicioso olor, en su voz dulce y suave. Pero eso sólo lo empeoró todo. Encontraba su belleza celestial en exceso provocativa. Quería acariciar su pelo y probarla para comprobar si sabía tan bien como olía. Se moría por escuchar esa vocecita inocente, repetir su nombre.

No pudo soportarlo más, el fogón interno lo consumió completamente y sus ojos ardieron con lujuria. La joven, al notar el creciente deseo con el que la miraba, interrumpió su hablar atropelladamente, algo asustada, pero no se alejó. Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados. Al rubio le pareció ver aceptación en los ojos de su acompañante, así que se olvidó de reprimirse.

Se arrojó sobre ella y la acostó sobre el incómodo banco de piedra, colocándose sobre ella, con toda la eficacia, delicadeza y rapidez que le fue posible. Necesitaba saciar esa hambre desesperada lo antes posible.

La miró una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería obligarla, y aunque le resultara increíblemente duro parar en ese momento, si ella lo quería así, lo hubiera hecho. Le dio permiso para seguir, ya no había vuelta atrás y ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno quería detenerse.

¡Era una completa locura! ¿De dónde había salido aquellos sentimientos imparables y embriagadores? Nada tenía sentido. Por muy atractiva que fuera la mujer, la había conocido en los últimos días. Parecía imposible llegar a esa situación, llegar a sentir esa desesperación con tal fuerza…Fue cuando comprendió lo que su hermano mayor había querido decirle. Los sentimientos por Sakura no eran la mitad de la cuarta parte de intensos de los que lo llenaban en ese momento. Quería huir con la princesa, como en las historias, y hacer de un bosque perdido su paraíso personal, solo para ellos dos, para siempre.

Nada tenía sentido, pero era real, y eso era lo único que importaba. Defendería esas sensaciones y a la persona que se las causaba, con su vida propia.

La abrazó con fuerza y ella lo hizo a su vez. La besó con pasión descontrolada durante largo rato, con una experiencia que él mismo desconocía tener. Después, sus manos empezaron a vagar lentamente por encima de la tela de su ropa, sin dejar de besarla. Ella simplemente lo dejaba hacer.

Era maravilloso como sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente el uno al otro, como si fueran piezas para encajar de un rompecabezas, creadas para estar unidas.

Por primera vez en largo tiempo, abandonó su boca, repartiendo besos por su cuello. Ella temblaba ligeramente, mientras el la volvía a abrazar con fuerza, como un fuerte instinto protector que superaba cualquier pensamiento. Pero volvió rápidamente a desgarrar sus labios, su boca hacía huelga cada vez que se separaba de ellos.

-¡Hinata-sama!-Ambos se separaron y miraron aterrados al lugar de dónde provenía aquella voz. ¡Era Neji!-¡Hinata-sama!-Gritó, escandalizado. Ambos supieron que había llegado el final.

Hola!! Les gustó el desenfrenado ataque naruhina?? Aunque, las cosas se van a poner feas ahora que Neji ha aparecido. Pobres!!!! Ellos que tan solo se estaban entregando a su amor! *0* Saldrán vivos de esta?? XP Ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!!

Gracias por todos los reviews! Y por seguir leyendo este intento de historia n__nU

-_-shinofan-_- y todos mis demás lectores, aquí tienen el tan ansiado naruhina, y no se preocupen, cada vez nos iremos concentrando más en esta pareja, ya que es la ptrotagonista de la historia.

Jeje…je, perdonen, oh lectores, con infinita bondad, mi indecencia y mi tardanza. n\\\\nU

Intentaré actualizar pronto. Gracias a todos de nuevo.

Ja ne!~

An-chan n\\\n


	14. Capítulo 14Locamente enamorado

Capítulo 14- Locamente enamorado

-¡Hinata-sama!-Gritó su primo, totalmente escandalizado. La elfa salió a su encuentro con los ropajes algo descolocados, azorada, el pelo revuelto y la respiración entrecortada. En definitiva, una actitud sospechosa. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Estaba escondida en su jardín, aparentemente durmiendo, cuando debería estar ocupando uno de los puestos más importantes en las celebraciones de aquella noche.-¡Tsk!-Siseó indignado.-¡¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo?-Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Su mirada estaba totalmente clavada en el piso. Hizo una educada y exagerada reverencia, para demostrar su arrepentimiento. Neji no sabía que más decir, estaba mudo de rabia.-¡A Hiashi-sama le hará mucha gracia!-Exclamó con desagrado. Lo habían reprendido duramente antes de mandarlo a buscarla, ya que en teoría, era su responsabilidad controlarla y saber dónde estaba en cada momento. Pero le parecía algo cruel, además de otra carga en su trabajo. Sentía afecto por su prima y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Pero ella lo había defraudado y había incumplido su trato completamente. Se sentía traicionado.

-Lo…Lo lamento.-Fue lo único que pudo decir. Su primo la miró con desaprobación.

-Dile eso a ellos.-Murmuró, antes de arrastrarla al lugar que le correspondía. Mientras se acercaban al castillo, su primo la ayudó a acicalarse con movimientos bruscos y nada cariñosos. Al menos debía estar decente para hacer su aparición tardía y triunfal.

Naruto se dejó caer desde la rama del árbol en el que se había refugiado. Se colocó la ropa algo desarreglada y corrió hacia las calles donde celebraba el carnaval. Ahora tenía una buena razón para ir, pero se encontraba increíblemente irritado. Aprovecharía la primera oportunidad que tuviera para partirle la cara a aquel imbécil. Entendía que la princesa tuviera ciertas obligaciones. ¡Pero él no era nadie para tratarla así!

Trotó con paso ligero hacia el interior de la ciudad. Con la sensación de que el pecho le iba a explotar. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionado en sus diecinueve años de vida. Tal vez algunos consideraran patético que aquella ocasión especial no hubiera llegado antes, pero para él, eso solo lo hacía más maravilloso. Aquel momento fue perfecto. Apasionado…desconcertante…delicioso…Simplemente no encontraba más adjetivos. Ahora quería encontrarla y pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Volver a abrazarla, a besarla, a tocarla…y a dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus deseos, curiosidades y pensamientos más bajos y salvajes.

¿Acaso aquello era estar enamorado? '¡Sí!' se dijo a sí mismo. '¡Estoy enamorado!' Gritó para sus adentros, lleno de júbilo.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, con una sonrisa digna de cualquier fotografía, encantadora, radiante. Y es que precisamente así se sentía. Era la felicidad personificada.

Caminó inmerso en su propio mundo, cuando llegó al centro de las festividades. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa, perfecta, destacando entre todos los presentes. Como haría un haz de luz en la oscuridad.

La joven heredera consiguió captar la atención de todos los presentes. Con su voz dulce, pronunció el discurso para culminar los espectáculos de aquella noche y dar inicio al festival en toda regla. Convocó a la luna en miniatura que Naruto y Kakashi habían visto la primera vez que la fueron a visitar, solo que esta vez era un más grande y magnífica, para que su brillo alcanzara hasta los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad, llenando todo con su luz pacificadora.

Terminó con maestría su acto y bajó del estrado por la parte trasera, fuera del alcance de los espectadores que aún la ovacionaban. El rubio corrió a toda velocidad por el primer camino que se le ocurrió para llegar a ella. Le costó encontrarla ya que iba en contracorriente. Todos se dirigían a la inmensa calle principal para proseguir con la celebración de las fiestas.

-¡Hinata-chan!-Llamó, pero con los murmullos de la gente ella no pudo escucharlo.-¡Hinata-cha…-Se sintió incapaz de terminar. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta ella, que se encontraba arrodillada en una esquina, temblando.

-¡Hinata-chan!-Llegó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente. Atrajeron las miradas atónitas de algunos rezagados, por lo que Naruto la tomó en brazos y pronunció un conjuro que los llevó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al bosque, donde podrían estar solos.

La depositó con sumo cuidado en el piso, pero ella no lo soltaba. Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y a darle besos en la frente, con cariño. Pasaron un par de minutos sentados en el bosque. Él no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba totalmente perdido ante una situación como esa. Ella no dejaba de temblar, pero cuando oyó que se le escapó un quejido, fue incapaz de soportar esa situación más tiempo.

-Hinata-chan…¿qué pasa?-Susurró, pero no recibió respuesta, así que la obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo. Un moratón de color violeta muy oscuro casi negro, hinchaba su mejilla izquierda. Dos ríos de lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos, el izquierdo un poco cerrado a causa del golpe.-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasó?-Si su cara no le hubiera dolido tanto, se hubiera reído por el lenguaje tan inapropiado que acababa de usar. Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, sin tocarse el moratón. Sentía como si tuviera toda la cara anestesiada.

Él la miraba con inusitada seriedad, sosteniendo su rostro con sus 2 manos a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-Demandó, con la voz temblorosa de furia. La chica pudo apreciar un destello rojizo en el fondo de sus ojos azules, pero lo achacó a su imaginación. Desvió la mirada. No quería decírselo, pero la dureza con la que la miraban aquellos ojos, no admitía derecho a réplica. La obligó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.-¿Quién te hizo eso?-Repitió, aunque las palabras salieron a duras penas de su boca. Tenía un nudo en la garganta a causa de la rabia.

-Mi…Mi padre…-Susurró.-Pe-Pero…me lo merecía…

-¡Y una mierda!

-Pero debía estar a tiempo…Deshonré a la familia y lastimé su orgullo.-Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los dos. Ella reunió valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Hubiera salido huyendo aterrada ante esa mirada, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona. Pero sentía que a él podía confiarle su vida. Además, sabía que el odio en esos ojos azul carmesí, no iba dirigido a ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse asustada.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-Murmuró. Él bajó la cabeza, de modo que algunos mechones taparon sus ojos y se la quitó de encima, con suavidad pero rapidez. Dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha.-¿A-A dónde vas?-Lo retuvo, jalando un poco la tela de su ropa. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró directamente. En sus ojos centelleó una desgarradora sed de venganza que se notó también en su voz.

-Voy a arrancarle los ojos a tu padre y a hacer que se los coma después-Sentenció.-. Ese es el problema, ¿no? ¡Su maldito orgullo! Los ojos de los Hyuga. Pues voy a hacer que se trague su orgullo…literalmente-Una sonrisa sádica escapó de sus labios.-. No volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, tranquila.-La sonrisa de repente cambió a dulce y acarició suavemente su cabeza, para después marcharse.

Estaba determinado. Aunque le dijera que era peligroso y mil verdades más, no le haría cambiar de opinión. Necesitaba retenerlo de alguna manera, rápido. Antes de que cometiera una locura y lo encerraran de por vida a pudrirse en una cárcel, o seguramente, a muerte inmediata.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Gimió. Dejó correr libremente por sus mejillas las lágrimas que había estado intentando reprimir.-Por favor…no te vayas-Sollozó.-. Quédate conmigo…no me dejes sola-Él pareció dudar y ablandarse ante su fragilidad.-. ¡Por favor!

El rubio tragó saliva. De verdad quería asesinar a aquel bastardo que había osado hacerle daño a su princesa, pero el instinto protector fue mucho más fuerte. La abrazó, besó su frente y se acomodó con ella, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

Pasaron largo rato acurrucados, hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con un dedo acarició herida, desapareciendo la hinchazón y el dolor progresivamente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Le sonrió con dulzura a la elfa que tenía entre sus brazos. Ella le devolvió el gesto algo sonrojada, con agradecimiento. Sus rostros se encontraban a milímetros, tanto que podían saborear el aliento del otro.

Naruto la acercó más, si es que estar más cerca era posible. La necesitaba así, como si fuera una prolongación de su propio ser.

Todo su cuerpo sentía un curioso hormigueo, su corazón estaba desbocado, los malos pensamientos volvían a acecharlo. Pero debía estar cien por cien seguro.

-Te amo…-Le susurró al oído, ignorante de lo que esas palabras causaron en ella. La princesa se sintió tan feliz que pudo llorar, pero debía concentrarse en responderle de manera adecuada. Lo abrazó más, para ver si eso le daba el impulso que necesitaba. Debía responderle con premura, el rostro ilusionado del joven se iba deprimiendo por momentos.

-¡Y yo!-Ni ella misma supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para decirlo. Pero siempre supo que fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

El rubio cortó el espacio entre ellos rápidamente. Plantándole un beso correspondido.

No iba a dejarla ir en largo rato. Pero tenía la excusa perfecta para aparecerse bien entrada la madrugada: las fiestas.

HOLA! NARUHINA AL ATAQUE!

Ódienme todo lo que quieran! Me lo merezco! Pero déjenme vivir, porque quiero seguir escribiendo para ustedes! TT^TT

Me pasó de todo! Falta de inspiración…se me dañó la compu…perdí los archivos…tardé muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo…me fui de vacaciones sin la compu…etc =/ Pero volví! Con un potente naruhina, espero que sea de su agrado =3

Quien quiere ayudar a Naruto-kun con su sádico plan en contra de Hiashi-malparido-sama? *Levanto la mano*

Intentaré actualizar pronto! Gracias a todos!

An-chan n/nU


	15. Capítulo 15Aprovechar el tiempo

Capítulo 15- Aprender a aprovechar el tiempo

Los días habían pasado. Y ya casi se acostumbraban a la vida diaria en esa ciudad. Kakashi se había reencontrado con todos sus viejos amigos y familiares. La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura ya comenzaba a levantar vuelo y esparcir rumores. Todos miraban y no sin asombro como una pareja de hermanos humanos, desconocidos en su sociedad, lograban conseguir aparentemente sin demasiado esfuerzo a temperamentales hijas de gobernadores y duques, que habían rechazado con anterioridad, a decenas de varones más merecedores que ellos. Eran dignos de admirar, sin duda. Además, poseían esa belleza oscura y ese frío encanto, una mezcla extraña y fascinante, que los volvía extremadamente irresistibles para cualquier dama. ¿Serían todos los humanos así? No; sus compañeros desmentían con totalidad esa creencia.

Sin embargo, últimamente había un rumor inquietante corriendo por los bajos mundos, un rumor que afortunadamente aún no había llegado a oídos de la realeza. Un chico, parte de la tan famosa comitiva venida de Konoha, tampoco había perdido el tiempo e, imitando a sus buenos amigos, había tirado sus miras un poco más alto. Se decía que casi todos los días se le había visto merodear ¡con nada más y nada menos que la princesa!, además manteniendo conversaciones y gestos en términos de extrema confianza. A ratos, estos dos desaparecían, con frecuencia durante horas y ¡sabría Dios lo que estaban haciendo! Esto era lo que más le interesaba a la gente. Acaso ¿podría ser que un simple humano -sin ningún atractivo físico, con pelo pincho de color amarillo pollito presumiblemente teñido, con cara de no tener nada en el cerebro, palabras que te aseguran que ni siquiera posee ese órgano vital, un nefasto sentido del humor solo entendido por él, marcas en las mejillas queriendo patéticamente imitar las de un hermoso zorro y un comportamiento impulsivo y atolondrado- podría ser realmente que una persona así, le hiciera tener a la princesa pensamientos románticos por primera vez? Aquello era simplemente un chisme demasiado bueno e interesante para poder dejarlo. La princesa había sido la comidilla del pueblo desde hacía mucho tiempo porque era sabido que nunca se había interesado en ningún hombre de ninguna raza, en ese sentido. Ni siquiera por los dos jóvenes que llegaron a ser sus tan cercanos amigos. Si era el caso, sería muy sorprendente y todos morían por saber qué consecuencias le traería esa situación con su padre, extremadamente recto, a veces incluso cruel. No se enteraría por ninguno de ellos desde luego, le tenían mucho afecto a la heredera y no querían verla en más sufrimientos innecesarios por la culpa de su intransigente padre.

-Hinata-Rezongó.-. Todo el maldito mundo nos está mirando.-Exclamó, molesto, devolviéndoles el gesto sin ningún reparo o disimulo a las personas que los observaban.

-Hmm…-Ella asintió, sin darle mucha importancia a su falta de vocabulario. Se había dado cuenta de eso y se imaginaba más o menos por qué todas esas personas cuchicheaban y los señalaban. No quería tener problemas, así que pensó que lo mejor sería simplemente alejarse de la gente que los convertían en el centro de atención.-Naruto-kun-Él la miró, expectante, como siempre que iba a hablar.-, tal vez…podríamos ir a otro sitio.-Propuso.

-Claro-Su cara se iluminó.-. Es más, ¡tengo la idea perfecta!-La cogió de la mano y se alejaron trotando del lugar, sin saber que eso solo levantaría más sospechas.

Caminaron y se adentraron en el bosque, hasta que al rubio le pareció suficiente. Se quitó su capa y la estiró sobre la hierba, e hizo a Hinata sentarse sobre ella.

-Espera aquí, volveré en seguida.-Sonrió y antes de que pudiera contestarle, se alejó corriendo. Ella rió, parecía un niño todo emocionado de esa manera. No pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus labios durante varios minutos. Esos días que había pasado con él habían sido increíbles. Se había divertido como nunca en su vida y él había enseñado tantas cosas…la había hecho reír a carcajadas, hasta llorar, la había hecho descubrir nuevos sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones. Quería quedarse con él para siempre y cada día aprender y reír un poco más. Para ella se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo que un par de días y que, por mucho que los hubiera aprovechado, seguían sin ser suficientes.

Pasaron diez minutos y el chico todavía no volvía. Eso en realidad no la inquietaba, sabía que volvería, pero le provocaba mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Ya que el joven no aparecía, decidió hacer algo que tenía ganas de hacer. Miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie observándola, aunque en realidad fuera un gesto innecesario. Se acostó sobre la prenda con los ojos cerrados y la acarició suavemente con sus manos. Restregó su cara como una bebe contra una almohada limpia y aspiró el aroma. Olía a la hierba fresca que estaba debajo de ella, a rocío, a tierra y a él. Tenía un olor característico, masculino y envolvente al que se había vuelto adicta. Esa era una de las cosas que secretamente había aprendido de él. El olor es un factor muy importante para enamorar a una mujer. Está en sus hormonas, dedujo, algo así como un instinto animal. Solo sabía que era algo muy poderoso.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Se levantó y se sentó sobre la capa, recostada del árbol que tenía detrás. Se arregló el cabello y las ropas con premura. El rubio tardó unos dos minutos más en llegar a su encuentro, con una cesta y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-Preguntó, llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno…pensé…que podríamos comer aquí-Dudó, pero sin perder la expresión radiante. Estaba más ansioso que nervioso. Se agachó y ordenó sobre su mantel improvisado unos cuantos platillos de procedencia más bien humilde. Tomó asiento al lado de ella, tal vez demasiado cerca, haciendo que sus brazos se tocaran.-. ¡A comer!-La incitó, viendo que ella no procedía. Se extendió y cogió un pastelito cubierto con nata. Casi todo lo que había traído era dulce, así que no importaría empezar con ese bocado. Le gustaban más las cosas saladas y picantes, pero era un buen amante de los azúcares y ella adoraba los postres. Se concentró sobre todo en sus gustos para la selección del menú.

Le acercó el pastelito a la cara, para darle a entender que mordiera. Ella obedeció, sonrojada, pero mirándolo a los ojos y no a la comida. Sonrió. Le encantaba cuando lo miraba así. Aunque una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era la pureza de sus pensamientos y su personalidad, se sentía bien al saber que era capaz de quitarle un poco de inocencia y provocarle un poco de procacidad. Se manchó de nata la comisura de los labios, pero el prefirió no decírselo, por el momento.

Ella también se estiró y escogió unos palitos de queso frito con puerro, repollo, mantequilla y cebolla sin decir nada y se lo acercó a los labios con gesto decidido, pero con el color rojizo aun presente en su rostro. Él cerró los ojos y lo mordió lentamente. Rió para sus adentros, sin alterar un solo músculo en su expresión. Sabía muy bien que la ponía nerviosa cuando se comportaba de esa manera, de hecho, sintió como la mano que sujetaba el palito de queso comenzó a temblar. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, sujetó firmemente su mano y prosiguió comiendo con una parsimonia sensitiva e innecesaria. Lamió hasta las migajas que quedaron en sus dedos, más por atormentarla que porque le gustara la comida. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras un escalofrío la recorría. Lo miró con gravedad, sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con ella. Y le molestaba el hecho de que no le molestara.

Se dieron de comer unos cuantos bocados más, hasta que empezaron a alimentarse a sí mismos y pudieron mantener una conversación normal. Pero esa sensación de querer intentar algo más, se quedó en el ambiente, flotando de manera persistente entre ellos. Naruto la miró de reojo, mientras se comía una torta de papa frita con alguna clase de mayonesa. Ella se llevaba los alimentos a la boca con expresión ausente, se notaba que no se fijaba en lo que comía. Él le pasó el único bizcocho con nata que quedaba, igual a el primero que le había dado a probar. La chica la aceptó e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como un gesto de agradecimiento. Se quedó observándola. Cada gesto de ella era cautivante.

-Naruto-kun-Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Desvió la mirada, sonrojada.-. Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Una, cinco, todas las que quieras. ¡Dispara!

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu viaje a Konoha?-Él la miró sorprendido. Esa pregunta lo había agarrando completamente fuera de base.

-¿Mi motivo…?-Balbuceó.

-Sí. No puede ser solamente el regreso de Kakashi-sensei. En ese caso, hubiera vuelto solo, o acompañado de algún diplomático.

Se arrojó sobre ella, para darse algún tiempo para sopesar su respuesta. Debería decirle la verdad ¿o no? La miró con gesto inexpresivo, pero cálido, como si su reacción hubiera sido algo normal. Ella estaba completamente nerviosa y de un color rojo encendido, podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre su rostro. La elfa se obligó a mantener la calma y sujetó con manos temblorosas el cuello de la camisa del muchacho, esperando una respuesta.

El silencio se estaba haciendo demasiado largo y pesado. ¿Por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas? ¿Cuál era realmente la naturaleza de su viaje? Ya no le quedaban dudas que había otra razón. El propio bosque se sumió en un silencio sobrecogedor, como si supiera que lo que estaba a punto de decir, era sumamente importante.

-Lo siento-Su voz sonó sumamente extraña. Dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de ella, ocultando su expresión.-, pero ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí. No te voy a dejar ir-La apretó muy fuerte contra sí, hasta casi dejarla sin aire.-. Si ahora me rechazaras, me limitaría a raptarte y encerrarte en alguna mazmorra o alguna caverna y a hacer y deshacer contigo todo lo que quiera hasta el día en que me muera, como el monstruo que soy.-Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó con voz queda. Sinceramente hablando, la estaba empezando a asustar. Él se separó apenas unos centímetros de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. La princesa hizo lo posible por sostener esa mirada, fría y hueca.

-Hinata.-La recorrió un escalofrío. Su nombre brotó artificial de esos labios que solían decirlo tan cálidamente.-Soy un monstruo.-Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?

Holaaaaa! Sorprendidos de que Hinata no conociera la situación de Naruto y Sasuke aún siendo la hija de Hiashi-sama? Yo sí! :0

No me malinterpreten allá arriba…AMO A NARUTO! Pero me gustó escribir ese parrafito xD

Qué creen que pasará ahora? Hinata lo aceptará como es? O habrá algún tipo de problema?

Naruto is just so damn sexy! *¬* Me lo estuve imaginando perfectamente mientras se comía con sensualidad (puedo decir esta palabra de broma, pero me resulta imposible utilizarla en serio. Por eso siempre busco sinónimos…no sé si lo habrán notado) el palito de queso *¬* Mmm…tanta comida rara…no me pregunten de donde la saqué xD ni yo lo sé. No la tenía para nada pensada antes de escribir esto. Solo lo puse según me venía.

Bueno, gracias por leer este cap que me costó tanto escribir, aunque me parece un poco conglomerado y confuso. Llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, espero que les guste.

Ja ne!~

An-chan ^_^


	16. Capítulo 16Fantasías apresuradas

Capítulo 16- Fantasías apresuradas

Su semblante se volvió serio. Su mirada, perdida entre las ramas de los árboles por encima de ellos, no le transmitía nada. Podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando tranquilamente bajo su cuerpo, con tal calma que parecía estar casi dormida. Tragó saliva y cambió de posición para atraer su atención. Estaba algo nervioso; no sabía si aquella calma era una buena o una mala señal.

Sus ojos, se enfocaron, como si volvieran abruptamente de un lugar muy lejano. Y lo miraron seriamente. Él tragó saliva. No reflejaban miedo, angustia, tristeza o desprecio, nada. Se sintió sudar frío.

-¿Todo lo que me has contado…es cierto?-Preguntó la chica, elevando levemente las cejas.

-¡Claro!-Se apresuró a responder.-¡La más absoluta y pura verdad!-Estaba casi un poco resentido por esa pregunta. ¿Acaso alguien se pondría a bromear sobre un tema así? Ella pareció meditarlo durante un segundo y finalmente, le volvió a dirigir la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

-¿Eh? ¡Estoy poseído!-Repitió, pensando que había escuchado mal o algo así.

-Pero no has hecho nada malo.

-¡Pero es por mi propia estupidez!

-Contribuías a una buena causa.

-¡Pero no lo conseguí!

-¡Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste!

Era como si estuviera intentando defenderlo de sí mismo. Se separó de ella y se sentó, incrédulo. No le molestaba esa reacción, ¡al contrario! ¿Cómo le iba a molestar? Las cosas habían salido demasiado bien. Era un desenlace tan bueno que nunca había llegado siquiera a pensarlo. La idea mencionada de raptarla, en cambio, si la había madurado en la cabeza. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Las cosas en la vida real nunca se desarrollaban de manera tan satisfactoria. La miró de reojo, todavía inseguro, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba a su vez. El rubio torció la boca y frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Estás segura…?-Preguntó suavemente. Tenía miedo de que los acontecimientos pudieran torcerse después.

-Completamente.-Dijo asintiendo. Luego, no con tanta seguridad y mirando hacia otro lado, tanteó tímidamente en busca de su mano. Cuando él se la sujetó, dio un pequeño brinco y se sonrojó automáticamente. El chico estrechó su mano con más fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa titubeante.

-Entonces…¿no te molesta?-La chica negó con la cabeza.-¿Seguirás…conmigo?-Asintió rápidamente. La miró con alivio y suspiró de manera imperceptible y cerró los ojos. Fácil. Muy Fácil. La peor parte había pasado ya.

-¡D-D-De todos modos! Viniste aquí para encontrar una solución, ¿no es así?

-¡En efecto! Por eso fuimos a hablar con tu padre el otro día, además de la historia de Kakashi-sensei y todo eso, ya sabes.

-Sí. Así que, ¿ya saben lo que van a hacer? ¿A quien acudir? No es un problema que tenga muy fácil solución.

-Bueno, tu padre nos recomendó a la Bruja.-El semblante de la chica se ensombreció de pronto y Naruto sintió como su mano se ponía un poco más fría.

-Esa no es una buena idea.-Afirmó, bastante segura de lo que decía, e intentando soltarlo. No le gustaba para nada esa solución. El la sujetó con ambas manos.

-Pero es la única que tenemos. Tú misma lo dijiste, no es algo fácil. Si de verdad queremos deshacernos de estos…-Pensó el adjetivo correcto a utilizar, con frustración.- Nos queremos deshacer de ellos.-Terminó. Era mejor dejarlo así. La elfa todavía no lo miraba. No tenía argumentos con los que rebatir lo dicho, pero seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia. Él sonrió, un tanto complacido de que se preocupara por él. Besó el dorso de su mano y aprovechó su pequeño temblor para acercarse más a ella.

Sujetó su rostro lo suficientemente cerca como para saborear su aliento y se quedó ahí, durante segundos que se deslizaron eternos, aspirando esa esencia que lo embriagaba. Chasqueó la lengua, algo molesto. ¿Qué diablos era aquello que tenía tanto poder sobre él? ¿Cómo se explicaba? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un olor, una sensación? ¿Cómo se describía? No se había sentido tan perturbado desde que nació. Soltó una maldición. Ya comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y su garganta se había secado. Lo más cercano a esa sensación que conocía, era el hambre, pero sin embargo era muy diferente. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, su cara tenía un rojo febril y no estaba en condiciones mucho mejores que él. Ya no podía pensar claramente solo sabía que quería más de lo que fuera que fuera eso. Lo agarró con fuerza del chaleco y lo atrajo hacia sí.

El rubio sonrió con picardía por su movimiento tan brusco, gratamente sorprendido. Le proporcionaba una satisfacción más allá de lo correcto el hecho de sentirse en control y al mismo tiempo sentir que la descontrolaba. La sonrisa juguetona seguía plasmada en su cara cuando sus labios hicieron colisión, pero en cuanto esto pasó, ella volvió a comportarse tímidamente. El joven tomó la iniciativa sin necesidad de mayores incentivos. Hizo presión en sus hombros hasta que esta se vio obligada a recostarse, con él sobre ella.

Siempre que comenzaban a tener ese tipo de contacto físico personal, por intentar llamarlo de alguna manera pudorosa, sentía que iban demasiado rápido. Aquella vez no era una excepción. Si miraba hacia atrás, no había pasado nada de tiempo como para haber forjado esos sentimientos que tenían, como si hubieran pasado media vida con un apasionado amor no correspondido, por fin viendo sus esperanzas alimentadas. Pero…¿le importaba? ¡NO! La respuesta era obvia. Todas las sensaciones que lo llenaban en ese momento eran deliciosas y lo anegaban, impidiéndole pensar en nada más, aunque tampoco es que quisiera concentrarse en otra cosa. Si todo sucediera como quería, la llevaría en ese mismo instante a Konoha, disfrutando cada día y cada noche de camino como si fuera la última. Llegarían a su villa donde todos lo esperarían con los brazos abiertos porque gracias a sus increíbles facultades había logrado exorcizar al demonio que había habitado su cuerpo. Todos se disculparían y adularían, y por supuesto, se quedarían completamente boquiabiertos y celosos de la increíble mujer que había conseguido y que lo amaba tanto. Se la presentaría a sus padres que sin dudas caerían igual de rápido a los encantos de la muchacha. Sería el siguiente Hokage, muy respetado y amado por todos, un mago cuyos logros sean tantos que no puedan nombrarse en una sola hoja de un libro. Al resto del mundo que no le gustara este futuro, se podía ir a la mierda, porque es lo que esperaba conseguir. Se casaría con la muchacha y vivirían en una gran casa, con uno o dos hijos que…

Naruto dejó de besarla de repente, tenía una expresión muy extraña en el rostro. Una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo. Se sentó sobre su capa, al lado de la chica y se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando y mirando hacia los lados, preocupado. En realidad si estaba asustado de sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo era así? ¿!ÉL estaba pensando en tener hijos! ¡Tan joven además! En primer lugar, las pobres criaturas de seguro morirían siendo bebés por alguna estupidez que ocasionara. En segundo lugar, el año pasado pensaba que nunca encontraría novia y ahora no podía estar pensando en tener hijos. Las cosas de verdad estaban yendo muy rápido.

-Naruto-kun…¿qué pasa?-Susurró Hinata, todavía azorada, mirándolo con preocupación. ¿Qué le había hecho reaccionar así de repente? El chico se sonrojó un poco y la miró de reojo, examinándola. Bueno…si era con ella, no podría ser tan malo. En realidad, la podía imaginar muy bien como una madre excelente, bella, tierna y cariñosa. Y él…¿qué diablos? ¿A dónde había ido su amor propio? Él era un excelente hombre y sería un excelente padre. El par de redondos ojos perlados lo miraban con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta.

-No es nada.-Sonrió. La quería, lo quería. Ese futuro, y todo lo que ella pudiera darle.

-¿Seguro?-El chico le acarició suavemente la cabeza, con una sonrisa profunda y enigmática.

-Seguro…-Respondió. Con su ayuda, podría hacer lo que fuera.

Urrrrgf…! Hinata-chan ataca… =w= Bueno, todos sucumbimos a los deseos carnales de vez en cuando xp Somos humanos y la carne ES débil, además, TODOS queríamos que eso pasara. O no? Ù.u (empezando por Naruto-kun, por supuesto xp)

Aquí va el capítulo (me costó bastante pensar en un título!) Espero que les guste…gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de mis problemas de tardanza e incumplimiento. =/

Naruto si es lindo! YO me quiero casar con el y darle hijos… ._. Hinata, you lucky bastard! .

Gracias a todos! Estoy en un super bloqueo de escritora con Palabras sinceras, sin embargo =/ No se que haré…pero estoy intentando por todos los medios sacarlo adelante. Ya veremos!

Ja ne!~

An-chan


	17. Capítulo 17 En marcha!

Bruma 17- ¡En marcha!

Una lluvia fina y fría comenzó a caer, lo que hizo que todos buscaran rápidamente lugares donde resguardarse.

Dentro de la casa el ambiente era cálido y acogedor. La lámpara del techo esparcía brillantes luces marrones, anaranjadas y sepias sobre los comensales que devoraban los manjares colocados en la mesa un par de metros debajo de ella. Carnes, vegetales y dulces en abundancia evidenciaban el bienestar de la familia que poseía el gran hostal. Dado que era el único negocio de esta naturaleza que existía en la ciudad, era normal que tuvieran siempre recursos.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¡carne, por favor!-Su profesor le hizo caso y le pasó el plato donde quedaba el último pedazo, pero sin apartar la mirada de su propio pan, que llevaba minutos comiendo, meditabundo.-¡Gracias!-Dijo el chico, cogiendo la pierna guisada. Desde que vivía ahí, aunque nunca fue muy exigente con lo que comía mientras supiera bien, había aprendido que era mejor no preguntar cuáles eran los ingredientes de cada plato, para no decepcionarse. Este era uno de los casos en los que la ignorancia trae felicidad. Se giró y continuó con la plática que tenía con los hermanos Uchiha y con Lee desde antes de la hora de cenar.

-Atención, todos-Dijo Kakashi, después de tragar su último bocado de pan. Todos en la mesa interrumpieron sus conversaciones y lo miraron. Algunos siguieron comiendo.-. La excusa con la que salimos de Konoha, debemos hacerla creíble-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, preocupados y volvieron a mirar a su profesor. Ahora recordaban, que nunca los pusieron al tanto del magnífico plan.-. Ustedes-Señaló a sus 2 alumnos.-escaparon de esa celda sin ayuda-Asintieron.-. El cómo lo hicieron, no es algo que sea necesario discutir ahora mismo, sin embargo, más adelante procuren ponerse de acuerdo en los detalles.

-Hmm.-Respondió el Uchiha menor afirmativamente. El rubio guardó silencio.

-En cambio, Itachi, Lee y yo, oficialmente, no estamos con ustedes. Se supone que no sabemos que escaparon siquiera. Estamos en una misión muy especial de último minuto, en la que muy específicamente se necesitaban nuestras habilidades. El documento solicitando esta ayuda ya fue redactado y por este momento no me queda duda de que lo habrán hecho público para detener momentáneamente las sospechas. Pero esta mentira no se puede prolongar mucho más.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-Preguntó el Namikaze, ofuscado. Había pretendido esperar a que terminara de hablar pero el hombre no decía lo que tenía que decir.

-Que no podrán acompañarnos.-Respondió su mejor amigo, un tanto molesto por su impaciencia y falta de deducción.

El neifen torció la boca ante la sagacidad y la lentitud de sus alumnos, respectivamente.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir, Sasuke. Pero claro que no los dejaremos ir solos, he preparado un grupo de exploración para que los acompañe-El poseedor del Sharingan levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, fue lo único que hizo falta para que el profesor respondiera a su muda demanda.-. Ya saben que Neji Hyuuga vendrá con nosotros por órdenes de Hiashi-sama. Bueno, las jovencitas Tenten y Sakura han aceptado acompañarlos también-Las mencionadas, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa, sonrieron.-. Este viaje en sí mismo es una prueba que consta de 4 partes. El hecho de que lleguen todos juntos y enteros a la cueva de La Bruja, deberán considerarlo como haber superado exitosamente la primera parte-Tragaron saliva. Cada vez les gustaba menos la idea que visitar a la mujer. Sabían perfectamente lo que era una bruja pero ¿por qué todo el mundo se refería a ella con tanto temor? Estaban seguros de que esta era especialmente mala.-. Segunda parte, cumplir con lo que sea que les pida La Bruja a cambio, no crean que los ayudará gratis. Tercera: Lograr exorcizar a los demonios, que tampoco será tarea fácil y cuarta: Regresar aquí todos, juntos, sanos y salvos. No y repito: **no**-Miró con severidad a cada una de las personas afectadas.-, pueden bajar la guardia ni confiarse hasta que lleguen aquí.-La palabra quedó enfatizada lo suficiente como para que no se les olvidara ese consejo en todo el viaje.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Cuestionó Sasuke.

-Mañana.-Se apresuró a responder Itachi.

-¡¿Mañana?-Exclamó el rubio, su amigo solo elevó levemente las cejas como gesto de sorpresa.

-Sí, ¡temprano en la mañana!-Agregó Lee.

-¿Acaso éramos los únicos que no lo sabíamos?-Resopló el chico, molesto. Su ´´hermano´´ no dijo nada pero demostró su acuerdo con un leve golpe de su dedo índice en el brazo de su silla.-Todos los demás presentes se miraron con avergonzada complicidad y asintieron.

-No es que estuviéramos ocultándoselo a propósito-Dijo Asuma, intentando de alguna manera excusarse.-. Simplemente el tema no surgió. Estaba estipulado desde un principio.

Naruto soltó una maldición y se levantó de pronto de la mesa. Clavó su mirada en el reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Casi las 10…-Murmuró. Soltó otra maldición y salió corriendo. Arrancó su capa del perchero y saltó por la ventana abierta en vez de correr hasta la puerta. Todos los ojos lo siguieron. Cayó con cierta gracia para ser una caída de 4 metros desde el hueco de la ventana al piso. Continuó con su carrera desesperada por la calle principal de la ciudad.

-¡Naruto, espera!-Chilló Sakura.

-¡Estaré a tiempo mañana!-Grito como respuesta, sin voltear a verlos. Su voz apenas se oyó por la distancia a la que se encontraba. Todos lo observaron en silencio hasta que desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Unos rieron, otros resoplaron o se encogieron de hombros y otros no sabían como reaccionar ante lo que acaban de ver.

-¡Asuma!-Se oyó llamar a Kurenai desde la habitación contigua. El hombre dio un respingo y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara a asistir a su esposa y a su recién nacido hijo, que aún debían guardar resposo. La amplia sonrisa en su cara reflejaba 2 cosas: La alegría que le proporcionaba su nueva familia y que utilizaría su trabajo de padre y esposo para volver escaquearse de las tareas del hogar esa noche.

Después de unos minutos corriendo sin parar, se puso el abrigo como pudo y se enfundó la capucha sobre la cara.

-¡Kaah…!-Jadeó. Esas gotas eran como pequeños y duros proyectiles helados. Vio como su propio aliento subía en el aire frío y desaparecía. Cuando las gotas comenzaron a ser más abundantes, apretó el paso. Lo último que quería era verse envuelto en una lluvia de granizo o lo que sea que fuera eso. De todos modos, ya casi llegaba a su destino. Trastabilló y cayó de cara en el piso. Maldijo su torpeza y se apresuró a escabullirse entre unos matorrales cuando oyó a unos guardias acercarse.

Cuando pasaron los centinelas, corrió con sigilo hasta colocarse detrás de un gran árbol. Trepó a este con mucha dificultad, pero valió la pena. Desde ese lugar, podía ver a todos los soldados haciendo sus rondas y el lugar al que quería transportarse. Lo miró con atención, para poder aparecer en el lugar exacto, se debía tener una buena imagen de él. Casi no había solados. Era normal, ya que nadie en su sano juicio cometería un atentado directamente al castillo, donde se encontraban todas las fuerzas militares y alrededor había tanta gente dispuesta a luchar por su reino. Pero no estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas. Esbozó una sonrisa zorruna y cerró los ojos. Una décima de segundo después se encontraba en el balcón que estaba observando un par de segundos antes.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y podía gritar de satisfacción en ese momento. Tenía que decirle a todo el mundo que le había salido a la perfección un hechizo de teletransportación. La tormenta se desató de repente y las gotas se volvieron más frías, grandes y duras. Aplastó su cara contra el vidrio de la puerta y concentró todos sus sentidos en lo que había dentro de la habitación. Era grande y lujosa, aunque no podía percibir con exactitud los muebles y colores que había. Las luces estaban apagadas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, creyó ver algo que se movía a la izquierda de su campo de visión. Se movió un poco más hacia la derecha para poder ver mejor. Tiró de la capucha hacia su boca para que el granizo no le diera en la cara y achinó los ojos. Era…¡Hinata! Estaba sentada en su cama.

Se llenó de satisfacción. Le dio suaves golpes y patadas al cristal para que ella lo escuchara. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. La chica en seguida dirigió su mirada al balcón, extrañada. Su mirada se transformó en pánico y Naruto la pudo ver murmurando algo. Aunque era lo que menos quería en ese momento, le dio un tirón a la tela y dejó su cara al descubierto. Sintió como pequeños ríos de agua cruelmente fría se deslizaron por el cuello de su abrigo, hacia su espalda. Sonrió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y en cuanto la oyó exclamar su nombre, se embutió en el abrigo lo mejor que pudo, temblando. Cuando abrió la puerta de cristal frente a él, el chico no espero invitación alguna y entró corriendo. Ella cerró la puerta rápidamente. Suspiró con alivio, el interior de la habitación era tan cálido…

-¡Naruto!-Susurró con incredulidad. Él se giró hacia ella y sonrió. Tenía los labios azules y no podía dejar de temblar.

-¡Jajaja!-Rió.-¡Soy lo mejor! ¡Lo logré!-Su acompañante frunció el seño y lo miró, sin entender. Solo una cosa estaba clara: el chico moría del frío.

-Dame eso…-Le ordenó, ayudándolo a quitarse su capa. Extendió la prenda sobre una silla para que se secara. Luego, cogió una de las mantas que estaban dobladas sobre su cama y se la tiró por encima. Él la recibió y procedió a envolverse con ella, encantado.-¿Estás bien…?-El chico asintió, pero no dejaba de temblar.-Espera, iré a buscarte algo caliente para beb…

-¡No!-La detuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca. Se miraron durante unos segundos y la atrajo hacia sí. Abrió sus brazos sujetando la sábana y la encerró en un abrazo, quedando los dos bajo la tela. Ella se sonrojó.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces?

-Calentito…-Murmuró, apoyando su frente en unos los hombros de la elfa. Esta correspondió a su abrazo.

Después de un rato, cuando el chico dejó de temblar y recuperó su color natural, se sentaron en la cama y el le explicó la razón de su visita. No fue una explicación demasiado larga, ya que no había mucho que contar. Pero podía ver como el semblante de la princesa se iba ensombreciendo a cada palabra.

-¿Ma…ñana…?-Susurró, con voz queda. El otro asintió, tampoco demasiado complacido.

-Por eso vine a verte-La sujetó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba triste. No quería verla así.-. Volveré…-Prometió, con poca convicción, y la besó suavemente, como si fuera la primera vez. Ella lo correspondió. Ese beso duró más que cualquier otro.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron, dubitativos y después con mutua aceptación. Naruto se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó en cualquier lugar. Con el torso desnudo, se recostó en la cama, sobre la elfa que, con inocencia, se sonrojó ante la visión. Él ya no tenía vergüenza, solo deseos. Comenzó a besarla con entusiasmo y furia. Su mirada se transformó cuando en la oscuridad, sin dejar de besarla, sus manos comenzaron a tantear el cuerpo bajo el suyo, buscando la cremallera o los botones de las ropas. Ella tembló ante esos ojos hambrientos y esas caricias, asustada. Pero lo dejó hacer.

Naruto no volvió con sus amigos aquella noche.

Hoooolaaaaa! No me esperaban tan rápido, a que no? :D Yo tampoco! xD pero hoy me obligué a escribir y actualizar Bruma…porque con palabras sinceras de verdad estoy teniendo un serio problema =S en cuanto mi musa se conecte, intentaré chatear con ella para que me ayude a organizar mis ideas, pero está fuera del área de cobertura en estos momentos… ù.u

Les gustó este caaap? A mi sí….espero que a ustedes tambien!

Que cosa no decirles a Naruto y a Sasuke que se iban mañana, es decir, ellos son los mayores afectados, no? Bueno, eso en parte es culpa mia =) Pero es que me pareció que sin esa presion, esta ultima e inesperada escena naruhina iba a ser muy…empujada, innatural, exagerada, no se si me entienden =/

Creen que voy mejorando mi forma de escribir? Todavía me siento mecánica, dura y plagiadora a la hora de escribir. Necesito soltarme y encontrar mi propio estilo. Y no se que sería de mi sin mi diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos… ._. de verdad! GRACIAS, mamá y papá! Uno de los mejores regalos.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y, por favor! Dejen mas reviews! Serán recompensados con mas capitulos! : D

Cuídense!

Matta!~

QuimerAnime


	18. Capítulo 18Unidos y separados

Capítulo 18 – Unidos y separados

-Naruto ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-Inquirió su hermano con urgencia en cuanto lo vio entrar en la habitación.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí, con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, y posó los ojos sobre su hermano mayor, pero sin enfocar, como si pudiera ver a través de él y no estuviera realmente ahí. Itachi frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Estaba esperando algo parecido a un resoplo y una respuesta airada en su defensa, pero no recibió nada de eso.

-¿Eh?-Murmuró con pocas ganas. Sus ojos vagaban por toda la habitación sin concentrarse en nada. El Uchiha entreabrió la boca, ¿qué diablos le había pasado? Naruto se disponía a seguir su camino moviendo los pies de manera inconsciente, casi como un autómata, pero su hermano lo sujetó de un brazo, impidiéndole alejarse.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Repitió en un tono severo, mirándolo con excesiva seriedad. Esto pareció despertar al joven mago tan solo un poco. Una sonrisa amplia y boba se abrió paso lentamente en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaron con suspicacia y picardía adormiladas, e Itachi no podía dejar de notar algo de sorna en su expresión. Sin embargo, seguía igual de ausente.

-En el cielo…-Murmuró como toda respuesta, dejando a su hermano totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-Preguntó Kakashi, que acababa de llegar al vestíbulo por uno de los pasillos. A Itachi le pareció gracioso que el maestro hubiera formulado la pregunta de manera exactamente igual que él mismo. El joven al que iba dirigida la pregunta se limitó a acentuar un poco más su sonrisa pastosa y a arrastrar sus pasos lejos de los dos hombres preocupados por él.

-Itachi, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando aquí?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí…

-Pero, ¿al menos sabes dónde estuvo?-Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-¡En el cielo!-El profesor lo miró, confuso.

-Tendrá que conformarse con eso, Kakashi-sensei. No sé nada más.-Compartieron una mirada llena de significado, intentando encontrarle un sentido a la respuesta filosófica que les habían dejado. Miraron hacia uno de los pasillos cuando oyeron unos pasos corriendo en su dirección. Naruto apareció por donde se había ido apenas unos instantes atrás. Ahora ya parecía dueño de sí mismo y no sumergido en un sopor placentero.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados?-Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.-Los hombres volvieron a mirarse y después lo miraron a él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Respondió el de pelo negro.

-¡Dejé bien claro que nos íbamos hoy!-Refunfuñó el rubio. Antes de que pudieran alegar en su defensa, el chico dio media vuelta y salió corriendo nuevamente.-¡Iré a despertar a los demás, comiencen a prepararse!

La comitiva se movía de manera lenta y perezosa. Había todavía algunos que no estaban despiertos del todo. A la cabeza del grupo, se encontraba el joven rubio, aunque en realidad era Neji el que dirigía la marcha y decidía por dónde tenían que ir y por dónde no.

El chico había sacado a todos de sus camas personalmente. Había mandado a buscar a Neji y lo organizó todo de manera que en diez minutos estaban completamente listos para irse, sin lugar a ninguna queja admiraron su diligencia y eficacia para hacer las cosas cuando así lo quería y bajo su presión, emprendieron la marcha temprano esa mañana.

Hacia el mediodía, habían dejado atrás el bosque en el que se encontraba D´Ansehn para adentrarse en otro, que se encontraba cruzando el valle de unos treinta y cuatro kilómetros que estaban caminando. El clima, la vegetación y la fauna eran muy parecidos, sino idénticos a los de la ciudad élfica.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente al chico que encabezaba la marcha y después de unos instantes de muda observación, se decidió por preguntarle. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había algo escondido bajo su entusiasmo y su sonrisa seria y decidida, pero no llegaba a imaginar qué podía ser.

-Dime-El chico lo miró.-, ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa por salir hoy?-Durante un segundo fugaz, dejó ver sus pensamientos en su rostro. Supo recomponerse inmediatamente, pero fue muy tarde. El Uchiha lo leyó en seguida, siempre había sido un libro abierto para él. El idiota estaba aliviado porque pensaba que ya nadie le iba a repetir esa pregunta y ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar una mentira o una excusa. Así que en lo más seguro es que respondiera algo como…

-Bueno, mientras más rápido saliéramos, más rápido volveremos a casa, ¿no?-Exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Naruto, eres un idiota simplón demasiado predecible.

-¡¿EH? ¿¡A qué diablos vino eso!

-A que lo eres.

-¡Oye…

-Además-Lo cortó.-, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que tiene que ver algo con el lugar al que fuiste ayer, y que no volvieras en toda la noche-Se deleitó con el nerviosismo que la declaración había producido en su amigo. Sabía dominar completamente a Naruto, llegados a este punto, solo tenía que empujar un poco la conversación a su favor y deducir de sus gestos la información que necesitaba, echársela en cara y comprobar por sus reacciones si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no. Fácil, y siempre funcionaba. Su mejor amigo no era un misterio para él. Lo único que no alcanzaba a comprender sobre su persona, era de dónde sacaba tanta energía en ocasiones y tanta estupidez.-. ¿Entonces?-Enarcó una ceja. ¡Cómo amaba sentirse en control!

-¡N-No es así!-Había dado en el clavo.-¡Es simplemente lo que acabo de decir! Mientras antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos.

-Ya veo…-Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que ves?

-Anoche…te convertiste en un hombre, Naruto-Dijo, con sorna.-. Perdiste la poca inocencia que te quedaba, ¿no es así?-Su amigo primero palideció y después adquirió un color rojo intenso. Sasuke no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de superioridad que se abrió paso en su cara. No necesitaba más.

-¡M-Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?-Sus gritos atrajeron la atención de todo el grupo, que caminaba tras ellos. El joven decidió que era el momento perfecto para enarbolar su famoso argumento infalible.

-Deberías ser un poco más sincero con el hombre al que querías dormir abrazado cuando tenías miedo de pequeño.-Consiguió la reacción deseada, como siempre. Más ira, más vergüenza y la risa de todos los que llegaron a oír el comentario.

-¡No tenías que mencionar eso!-Bramó, y se cubrió la cara con su capa de viaje. Siempre acababa las discusiones con algún recordatorio de sus ridículos infantiles, y había demasiados para ajustarse a cada ocasión.

-Sasuke-kun…Algún día te arrepentirás de seguir haciendo eso.-Intervino Sakura, que se lo había oído mencionar en varias ocaciones a Itachi y empezaba a compartir un poco su opinió podía negar que se divertía de lo lindo con las discusiones de los dos, pero Naruto le daba algo de pena y según el hermano mayor, algún día, él encontraría la manera correcta de contraatacar.

-Hn, ya veremos-Respondió.- Le faltan al menos mil años para ganar en una pelea verbal contra mí-Lo miró de arriba abajo.-. O una pelea de cualquier tipo.-El chico seguía demasiado avergonzado recordando los días en los que se escabullía en la cama de su mejor amigo cuando tenía miedo, buscando su calor y su contacto para sentirse seguro. Por algún motivo siempre había pensado en él, incluso antes que en sus padres, cuando buscaba protección. Irónico. La conversación se dio por terminada.

Al mediodía del tercer día, lograron salir del bosque. Se sintieron aliviados con el cambio de ambiente, pero era un viaje de meses. Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Y el reto no se encontraba simplemente en el viaje. Una vez llegaran a su destino, las cosas se pondrían mucho más difíciles.

Hermoso Naruto, muchas muchísimas felicidades! Te escribo esto en tu cumpleaños como un regalo de mi parte! Ya son 17, NO? :B

Y el sgte. Cap de Palabras Sinceras tambien será un regalo para ti…a ver si captan cual es el momento especial xD…

Gracias a todos por leer! =) Soy consciente de que me dilato mucho en la actualización, pero….por favor! Déjenme reviews T3T me animan a seguir….

Gracias a todos los que me comentan y leen, por favor, sigan apoyándome. Un beso! Cuídense mucho!~

QuimerAnime


	19. Capítulo 19Tierra Maldita

Capítulo 19 – Tierra Maldita

Al ponerse el sol, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar en las lindes del siguiente bosque, antes de adentrarse. No era una resolución inteligente caminar de noche en un lugar con una vida nocturna tan activa como esa y para la comitiva sería más difícil moverse en la oscuridad aunque contaran con varios ojos élficos. Sin embargo, esta decisión les costaría tiempo y tendrían quisieran o no quisieran, que pasar varias noches en su interior de todos modos. Después deberían caminar rápido y hacer el menor número de pausas posibles para compensar. Según les contaban los miembros del grupo que ya habían recorrido esos parajes, las temperaturas solían ser bajas y había una niebla perpetua, húmeda y hedionda. La vegetación consistía básicamente de helechos aguanosos y escurridizos además de los gigantescos árboles. Las cortezas y hojas gigantescas de estos, se descomponían en el piso, siendo los causantes del mal olor y dándole una consistencia pegajosa. Insectos de todas las formas, colores y tamaños acechaban desde sus escondites día y noche, colocándolos en un estado de tensión constante gracias a sus alaridos y zumbidos. No era un lugar en el que quisieran pasar más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario.

Tras su quinta noche en el bosque, el viaje se hacía extrañamente aburrido sin los sermones sobre la juventud de Lee y los temas de conversación interesantes propuestos por el mayor de los Uchiha para amenizar el ambiente. Su único entretenimiento eran los constantes intentos de bromear por parte del rubio, que casi siempre acababan en desastre y algún que otro golpe o insulto para el autor porque nadie comprendía su original sentido del humor. Sin embargo, el chico sabía que no podía dejar de ser el bufón del equipo, porque sin él estarían completamente perdidos. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Dormían pocas horas por la noche, repartiéndose la vigilia, ya que no se podían permitir bajar la guardia en ningún momento de su viaje. Se habían tomando la advertencia del profesor tan en serio como él la había querido manifestar. Comían y bebían poco, pero gracias a sus conocimientos mágicos de supervivencia no iban demasiado forzados.

Así continuaron su camino durante un par de meses, atravesando todo tipo de climas y paisajes diferentes. Durante todo ese tiempo, se ocupaban de obtener lo básico en una travesía del tipo de la que estaban realizando: trasladarse y sobrevivir. Pero había una duda diferente que mortificaba a una cabeza en específico. El rubio soltó el que era su quinto suspiro en la última media hora. Se aseguraba de seguir siendo la nota discordante en cuanto al mutismo y el desánimo del equipo y no permitía que su problema influyera en su buen humor, pero no podía evitar mostrar su preocupación ocasionalmente. Su ´´hermano´´, harto de su actitud molesta –excusa que tuvo que darse a sí mismo porque nunca aceptaría que estaba genuinamente preocupado por su mejor amigo- lo empujó por el hombro violentamente, haciéndolo caer sobre un montón de agujas de pino. Algunos rieron, otros los miraron extrañados y los demás decidieron ignorar el incidente como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Bufó de mala gana el muchacho mientras se levantaba con urgencia y se sacudía la ropa.

-Me tienes harto.-Se limitó a responder. La víctima del empujón corrió hacia su atacante y lo sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndole caminar. Se enzarzaron en una de sus peleas infantiles con golpes, bofetones, pellizcos, tirones de pelo y mordidas, movimientos casi inútiles en una batalla seria. Los demás siguieron caminando, dejándolos atrás.

En medio de su ajetreo, el de pelo negro echó un vistazo a sus acompañantes que se habían adelantado unos diez metros. Le permitió a su amigo creer que tenía la situación bajo control durante medio minuto más y luego se lo quitó de encima con facilidad. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y por delante del cuello, presionando con fuerza para reducirlo, hasta el que el Uzumaki no podía hacer otra cosa que boquear desesperadamente y dar manotazos al aire. Cuando la cara le cambió de color por la falta de oxígeno, el chico suspiró y soltó un poco el agarre. Demasiado fácil. ¿Cuándo entendería que no era un rival digno de su persona? Echó a andar, obligando a su presa a caminar con él, pero asegurándose de ir lo suficientemente separados del grupo como para que no los escucharan.

-Así que dime, idiota.-Le dijo al oído en un volumen moderado.

-¡¿Hn!-Su amigo arrugó tanto la nariz que las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en su frente por el gesto, se juntaron con las de su entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Murmuró Sasuke. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente y un rubor se apoderó de la piel tostada de sus mejillas. Como pudo, dada la posición incómoda en la que estaba, miró hacia arriba, intentando leer las emociones en el pálido rostro de su amigo. El dolor en el cuello lo hizo desistir rápidamente, pero lo que alcanzó a ver fue precisamente lo que esperaba. Una expresión neutral. Sus ojos no transmitían nerviosismo ni nada parecido. Sus facciones estaban completamente rígidas en un gesto de eterno desinterés por lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba preocupado por él. Simplemente eso. Porque sí lo quería, dijera lo que dijese. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa embobada. Estaba bien sentirse amado por alguien tan estoico de vez en cuando. Sasuke chascó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, luchando con el minúsculo y casi imperceptible rubor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas, al verse descubierto. Volvió a apretar el agarre.

-¡D-De acuerdo!-Masculló el rubio. Su cuello ya había sufrido lo suficiente ese día. Reunió toda la seriedad que pudo, a pesar de lo alegre que se sentía y las ganas que tenía de molestarlo un poco más, habiendo descubierto su debilidad. Bueno, ya le llegaría el momento después.-Pues…verás, imbécil…-Un dolor agudo castigó a su nuca una vez más, dándole a entender que lo mejor era escoger sus palabras de manera respetuosa.-¡Quiero decir…gran señor!-Se apresuró a corregir, intentando reprimir la risa que le provocaba la utilización de honoríficos a la hora de dirigirse a él.-Tengo…un problema. Su interlocutor alzó una ceja sin mirarlo, lo que él interpretó acertadamente como un: ´´¡No me digas…!´´ Suspiró y sujetó el brazo de su captor con ambas manos para no ir tan forzado. Por lo visto, tendría que dar explicaciones. No le molestaba tanto, ya que era a Sasuke y con lo listo que era –aunque nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente- seguro se le ocurría algo.-En realidad, es más bien una preocupación.-Interpretó su silencio como un ´´Te escucho.´´ esta vez.-Sabes…de Hinata, la princesa.-Añadió, como si hiciera falta especificarlo.

-Tu novia.-Lo interrumpió dándole un vistazo rápido. El chico guardó silencio unos segundos y después continuó hablando.

-Si ya lo sabes entonces es más fácil…-Le soltó el cuello de la chaqueta, pero mantuvo el brazo por encima de los hombros. Aún lo tenía controlado en caso de que fuera necesario aplicar otra llave, pero ya estaba empezando a colaborar con la causa. Su compañero se frotó el cuello enrojecido y suspiró, agradecido por haber sido liberado.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ella?-Le daría tan solo un empujoncito más a la conversación.

-Pues…como…dijiste el día empezamos el viaje…bueno, pues, ´´eso´´ sucedió.-No pudo evitar el sentirse avergonzado. La sangre se le acumuló en la cara.

-¿Y?-Lo apuró. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de siquiera haber preguntado.

-Pues…¡Sasuke!-Exclamó.-¡Es la p-r-i-n-c-e-s-a!-Gimió.-¡De los elfos! ¡Simplemente estoy jodido!

-Lo estás.-Asintió el joven. No iba a intentar negarlo ni siquiera para consolarlo. No tenía sentido, esa era la verdad. Sin embargo, le dio dos palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro, con la mano que tenía sobre él.

-¿Qué…puedo hacer? Es decir, ¡obviamente no voy a rendirme! Ese no es mi estilo. Pero, tampoco sé que puedo hacer.-Lo miró de reojo, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Eres un idiota.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté…

-Debiste pensar en todo eso antes de hacerlo-Abrió los ojo de par en par. Sinceramente, eso no se le había ocurrido.-. Demasiado inteligente para ti, ¿eh?-Negó la cabeza con suficiencia.-Es obvio que no van a aceptar su relación y sinceramente me impresiona que hayas logrado mantenerla ´´oculta´´ todo este tiempo. Si quieres quedarte con ella solo te queda una opción y ya sabes cuál es.

-Enfrentarme a la ira del rey y su reino…-Murmuró el rubio.

-Eso significa meterse de cabeza en una guerra en la que estarás solo.

-Oye, ese comentario me ayuda…

-No es lo que intento.-Lo cortó.

-Claro que quiero quedarme con ella. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie antes. Nunca.

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer.-Con ese comentario, dio la conversación por terminada. Lo liberó de su agarre y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza antes de adelantarse con paso ligero. El rubio se frotó la zona de impacto con una sonrisa y salió corriendo tras su amigo. Cuando se encontraban a medio metro escaso saltó sobre su espalda casi provocando la caída de ambos. Rió y abrazó a su amigo por la espalda. Si fueran otras personas, le diría que lo quería en ese momento. Pero estaba hablando de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, sin duda, eso NUNCA pasaría. Ninguno de los dos lo permitiría. El rubio salió a la carrera con su amigo pisándole los talones, huyendo y persiguiendo, respectivamente, para alcanzar al resto de los magos que los esperaban más arriba de la montaña, ofuscados por sus juegos infantiles.


End file.
